Dawn of the New Morning
by FabledOrange
Summary: Hakkai/Yaone. Crazy love triangles and shounen-ai bits ensue. FINAL UPDATE: 11/03/02: CHAPTER 18 UP! finished summary retouched 08/01/09
1. Meetings on Vacation

Dawn of the New Morning: A Gensomaden Saiyuki Non-yaoi Fanfic

Author's notes: I haven't finished the series yet…so please, don't blame me ^ ^. As it says, it's non-yaoi, non-shounen-ai either. And don't expect for you to find yuri-ai or shoujo-ai here. No hentai either. 

The pairing's Hakkai/Yaone, since I think they're so cute!!! And that girl and Goku that they met somewhere…the one they had to kill and everything… oh well, on to the fic. Any corrections, please correct me in reviews / e-mail.

**hajime**

It was one sunny afternoon as the people busied themselves in the market. The black-haired man walked down the streets of the busy market, his arms laden with shopping bags full of food and necessities. 

"Yare yare…" Cho Hakkai said in an amused manner. He continued to walk down the dusty road to the hotel, not expecting someone to bump into him quite rashly. 

The figure stumbled a few paces backward from the impact that the collision had caused. The groceries that the girl was holding rolled down the road, making the girl sigh in exasperation, though it was unlikely of her. 

"Gomen nasai, I wasn't looking where I was going." She apologized, bowing deeply before Hakkai. 

"I wasn't looking where I was going either." Hakkai replied, smiling. He recognized the girl to be Yaone, one of Kougaiji's followers. He bent down to help Yaone pick up some of the groceries and put it back in the shopping bag, smiling as he did. 

"Oh, it's you Hakkai." Yaone said, smiling back. "Arigato." 

"It's nothing, Yaone." Hakkai replied. "May I ask why are you here?" 

"Kougaiji-sama and Lirin-sama forced me to have a one week vacation. They said I have been working too hard." Yaone answered. "It's strange. You're my enemy, so I shouldn't be saying these things to you." She added with a laugh, her purple hair swaying as her giggles filled his ears. 

"We're enjoying our week off too. Sanzo's somewhere, which I particularly don't know, maybe reading his usual newspapers and smoking his usual cigarettes. Goku's with Sanzo, Gojyo's enjoying his week off by chasing girls. And here I am, finding some new recipes and ingredients." Hakkai replied, scratching his head with a free hand. 

"Oh…I see you like cooking, Hakkai-san." Yaone smiled. "I'm here for recipes and ingredients for medicine. It's one of my hobbies…as Goku-san calls me the pharmacist lady." She added, amused. "I'd better be off and find a hotel room."

"On what hotel?" Hakkai asked. Yaone pointed her finger at the far building on the end of the road. 

"There? I might as well come along since that's my hotel too." Hakkai laughed. 

"Arigato, Hakkai-san." Yaone replied as they walked to the building. 

*

"Oh no…there's no more rooms that are vacant?" Yaone wondered. Her luggage was at her feet as she talked to the girl on the receptionist's table. 

"I'm quite sorry, but the snow's coming soon and the tourists love the snow in this city." The girl said, smiling.

"I might as well find another hotel…" Yaone kindly replied. 

"I'm so sorry to say this but…there's no other hotel for more than 10 miles." The girl answered, sweat dropping.

Hakkai, being the kind gentleman he is, said something that relieved and worried the purple-haired pharmacist. "If it's okay with you, Yaone-san, I would be glad to share my hotel room of course." He said politely, smiling. 

"I'm not so sure about that, Hakkai-san. I mean, are you sure you could? I don't want to invade your privacy and all." Yaone replied. 

"It's okay, Yaone-san." 

The girl's eyes widened at the conversation. With all the '-san's and the polite speech, she came into a realization. "Ne…you guy's aren't a couple?" she blurted out. At the comment, Hakkai and Yaone quickly turned to the clerk, Yaone blushing deep red. 

"Gomen…demo you guys are so cute together." The girl giggled. With that Yaone blushed even redder. 

"We're acquaintances, we know each other." Hakkai said, sweat dropping. The girl smiled before answering. 

"I'm sorry to bother you then." The girl said, still giggling. "Have a nice stay!" 

*

As Hakkai opened the door to his hotel room, he dropped his groceries and Yaone's things on the floor beside the bed. Yaone sighed and sat down the divan, feeling awkward. 

"Are you really sure about this, Hakkai-san?" Yaone asked again, looking at the dark-haired man. 

"Of course I am, Yaone-san. As long as I know you won't be planning to kill me." He answered with a chuckle. Yaone laughed a little and again turned to Hakkai.

"Hakkai-san, would you mind if I used the bathroom first?" Yaone asked in a small voice. "I would like to take a bath, since the day's been tiring." 

"I don't mind at all." Hakkai answered politely. "I would be preparing for dinner anyway." 

"For the two of us?" Yaone asked in wonder. 

"Of course for the two of us. It would be such a disgrace to invite you here and not prepare dinner for you." Hakkai said, chopping some onions. 

"I see you are good at cooking." Yaone complimented, walking to the bathroom. 

"I'm not really good at it." Hakkai said, a red tinge slowly creeping up his cheeks. 

*

Yaone relaxed as the hot water soothed her tired body. Her purple hair was up in a towel as misty steam rose from the bathtub. Her fingers played with the worn pieces of wood on the tub, small strands of violet hair coming down to her face. 

"Yaone-san, daijoubu desu ka?" Hakkai's voice came from the other side of the wall. She blushed before answering.

"Daijoubu desu." Yaone's small voice replied. Having not heard what she said, Hakkai went to peek inside the bathroom. Seeing Yaone in the wooden bathtub, Hakkai immediately turned away and Yaone sank deeper down the bath. 

"Gomen nasai, Y-yaone-san…I thought you had the curtains pulled over." Hakkai stuttered. 

"It's okay…" 'I think' Yaone replied. 

"I'd go now." Hakkai said, leaving Yaone alone in the bathroom.

*

The two came across a problem, which was a bit difficult to solve. 

"There's only one bed…" Yaone and Hakkai mumbled together, staring at the white, queen-sized bed. 

"You sleep on the bed, Yaone-san." Hakkai offered. Yaone looked at him strangely. 

"What about you?" Yaone asked, staring at Hakkai. 

"It's simple, I'd just sleep on the floor." Hakkai said humbly. 

Yaone shook her head and smiled. "I can't let you. I guess we can sleep on the same bed, only if we stay on our sides." 

Hakkai nodded his head in agreement. "Are you sure it's alright with you, Yaone-san?" Hakkai assured. 

"It's alright with me. As I said, as long as we stay on our sides." Yaone smiled. 

*

The bright sunlight made his green eyes open groggily. He sat up on the bed, expecting to see the purple-haired girl still sleeping on her side of the bed. He put on the lens he always wears and looked at the empty space beside him, only to see a blanket all folded up nicely. 

"I wonder where Yaone-san could be…" Hakkai asked himself, standing up from the bed. 

*

Author's notes: So, how's that for a first chapter? I was wondering what if Gojyo, Goku and Sanzo suddenly came along…and you know the rest. Well, maybe you don't. Anyway, here are the Japanese Translations:

yare yare – oh boy

arigato – thank you

gomen – sorry 

ne – hey

demo – but

daijoubu desu ka – are you okay

daijoubu desu – I'm okay


	2. Comings

Dawn of the New Morning: A Gensomaden Saiyuki Non-Yaoi fan fic 

Author's notes: I've changed my mind. A LITTLE bit of shounen-ai will be found in the later chapters he he he he he…. Anyway, Cho Hakkai is still the cutest guy in Saiyuki! In my opinion, that is ^^

**start**

Cho Hakkai woke up, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight. He looked beside him to see the purple-haired girl gone, all the sheets neatly placed on the bed. 

"I wonder where Yaone-san could be…" Hakkai wondered, running a hand through the mop of unruly black hair on his head. He chuckled as he stood up, walking to the bathroom to wash his face. 

As he wiped his face with a fluffy towel, a strange wave of drowsiness hit the raven-haired man. He stumbled before getting a hold on the wooden doorframe. 

"Maa…fushigi desu ne…" Hakkai said, in his usual tone. He raised a hand to support his head, searing pain surging through his nerves. He walked to the bed and sat on the side, his hand still clutching a patch of his hair. The headache was growing, causing more discomfort for him. 

"Maybe because…" Hakkai started to conclude, remembering the events of the previous night. The lady beside him reminded him so much of Kana that he almost lost control of himself. The huge urge to grab the girl beside him and hold her close to him, to bury his head onto her neck, and to never let go ran through his body, making him awake all night. It was strange, to fall asleep in the wee hours of the morning and do not notice that she was gone. 

Hakkai swung his legs over to the bed, stretching. He hung his head low as he involuntarily closed his eyes, lack of sleep and fatigue overcoming him. Hakuryu growled softly at his feet, curling around as if sleeping. 

*

"Hakkai-san?" her angelic voice rang throughout his head. 

_Kana?_

"Hakkai-san?" she repeated, looking intently at Hakkai. He slowly opened his eyes to see purplish-pink eyes looking into his, concern and worry etched on her face. 

"Ka—Yaone-san?" Hakkai asked. "Where were you?" Hakuryu suddenly squeaked at Hakkai's voice. 

"I was at the market, searching for some medicinal ingredients. I didn't want to bother you, that's why I didn't wake you up." Yaone replied, smiling. "But how come you're tired? Do you want me to make some medicine for you?" she asked kindly, her purplish-pink orbs gazing into his eyes. 

"You made me worry!" Hakkai suddenly said, grasping Yaone's small shoulders, feeling the tip of her mauve hair tickle his knuckles. Yaone's eyes widened at his actions, seeing his emotions carved on his face, his bright blue eyes looking back into her. 

"G-gomen." Yaone stuttered out, trying not to avoid eye contact. "I'm so sorry if I made you worry, Hakkai-san." She added. _How come he worries for me all of a sudden…like Kougaji-sama…and what wonders me is he's my enemy…though I feel so comfortable with him. Demo atashi-wa daisuki ga Kougaiji-sama desu…  _Yaone thought. 

Hakkai took a deep breath and stared kindly at the girl before him. "Daijoubu da yo." He said, releasing his grip. "I just feel so tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night." He added, staring at the ceiling. His remark made Yaone look at him for a second. 

"You must feel so awkward sleeping beside a stranger." Yaone commented, grinding some medicinal herbs. "I'm sorry, may be I should find another hotel." 

"Iie, iie." Hakkai waved his hand. "Daijoubu da yo, Yaone-san. I can manage." 

"You should feel comfortable." Yaone said, now mixing some water into the powder. 

"It's okay." Hakkai repeated. 

*

The next day, (probably the third day of their week off) to lessen Hakkai's worries, the two decided to go to the market together. Yaone was looking for recipes for medicinal purposes while Hakkai searched for recipes for cooking. 

The two got along very well, spending the afternoon away. Some people honestly mistook them for a couple, since they were always together. 

"YAONE-CHAN!!!!!!!!" a scream came out of nowhere. Yaone turned around to see the orange-haired girl she always looked after.

"Lilin-sama?" Yaone asked, bewildered.

"Oi! I wanted to see you so here I –" Lilin's words was cut short by the sight of the man beside her guardian. "AH! One of Baldie Sanzo's comrades!!!!!!!!" She screamed, pointing her finger straight at Hakkai's face. Hakkai just smiled his charming smile while Yaone laughed. 

"Lilin-sama, don't point at Hakkai-san." Yaone said, chuckling. 

"YOU KNOW HIM BY NAME!!!" Lilin screamed in horror.

"Lilin-sama!" Yaone continued, chortling. 

Her usual alarm clock rang, signaling that Lilin should go home. "Mou! I should go back home or else Oniichan would get mad at me! Have a nice week, futari-tomo!" And with that, the ginger-haired girl ran away as fast as she could, only to bump so rashly onto the only kid who's as hungry as she is. 

"AAHHH!!! BALDIE SANZO'S PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

*

"Oi, Hakkai!" The redheaded demon waved a hand to Hakkai. 

"Gojyo? Goku? Sanzo?" Hakkai asked in surprise. 

"I'm HUNGRY!!!!" came Goku's usual scream for food. 

*

"I'll leave you four alone for a while." Yaone bowed deeply, unaware of the pair of violet eyes eyeing her. "Ja ne, anata-tachi." 

"Ja ne, Yaone-san" he turned to the people with him. "So, why are you guys here?" Hakkai asked, preparing cups of tea for the other three and for him. Hakuryu continued to rest on Goku's head.

"Just wanted to see you I guess." Sanzo said, smoking his cigarette. 

"I'm hungry!" Goku cried again, his head plunging low, causing Hakuryu to fall to the floor with a squeak.

"Urusai, baka saru!" Gojyo said, bopping him upside the head. 

"What did you do that for, you ugly horny water demon?!" Goku started the fight, standing up abruptly. 

"You always say that, you stupid monkey!" Gojyo retorted, waving a fist at him. 

"That's because I'm always hungry!" Goku shot back, also waving a fist at Gojyo.

"You're just mutilated, that's why!" Gojyo said angrily, grabbing Goku's shirt. 

"I'm not mutilated, you are!" Goku replied, making a face.

"Yare yare…" Sanzo sighed, waving his cigarette butt. 

"They're at it again." Hakkai followed suit, setting the readied tea down the coffee table. 

*

His purple eyes peeked into the small crack on the wall, intent on seeing more. Genjo Sanzo stared at the woman who was taking a bath on the other room. Call it unlikely, but somehow Sanzo was heavily attracted to their enemy. 

_"Ne, Hakkai-kun, can you please hand me my robe?" _came her sweet voice from the other side of the wall.

_"But you're…umm…you're in the bath!" _Hakkai's voice came to his ears. 

_"Daijoubu da yo, you can just hand me the robe while the curtain's over." _She replied; her smooth pearly-white back exposed to Sanzo's eyes. 

_"Are you sure about that, Yaone-san?" _Hakkai asked.

_"Un. Please hurry, I might turn into a prune soon." _Yaone added with a chuckle, still unaware of his glowing lavender eyes. 

_"Maa, maa, Yaone-san." _Hakkai assured, this time walking briskly to the bathroom, visible to Sanzo's hole in the wall. 

Meanwhile, Gojyo was somewhere else in the room, absorbed in his own erotic daydreams…of a certain black-haired comrade at least.   

Author's notes: Okay, okay…Sanzo's OOC! SANZO'S OOC!!!!! 

Anyway, there's the little hint of shounen-ai between you know who. But hey, that's not just about it. There's still some in the later chapters. And I won't forget about Yaone's liking to her boss…hee hee hee…

Japanese Translations: 

Maa fushigi desu ne – how strange

Demo atashi-wa daisuki ga Kougaiji-sama desu – But I like Kougaiji-sama

Daijoubu da yo – It's all right

Ja ne – see you

Anata-tachi – you guys

Urusai baka suru –shut up you stupid monkey

Ne - right


	3. Realizations

Dawn of The New Morning: A Gensomaden Saiyuki Fan Fic

Author's notes: Hee hee hee…I 'm doing this at Computer class…since I'm bored and I managed to sneak my diskette in. CHO HAKKAI!!!! 

Anyway, I hope you liked the last chap! Here's the third. 

***Start…***

Sha Gojyo put his hands behind his head, lying back down on the bed. Goku was complaining about food and anything while Sanzo was somewhere, peeking on a crack on the wall. He didn't care; all he wanted to do was daydream his usual reveries of the black-haired, blue-eyed man on the other side of the wall. 

For Gojyo, it was absolutely strange at first; to get attracted to someone of his own kind. Not have a demon of course, but of a man. He was attracted to Cho Hakkai when they are together in the car, namely Hakuryu. Sanzo would always stare at him when he stared at Hakkai strangely, but Goku nevertheless would never notice what he was thinking about. 

Sure…Sha Gojyo was known for his 'playboy-ness', always looking for girls and are good with them. But for some reason he fell for Hakkai. Maybe he was the exact opposite of him…Hakkai was calm, gentle and kind. Gojyo, on the other hand, was always outgoing, noisy and troublesome, just like Goku. Gojyo sighed dreamily as he thought of Hakkai again, smiling. 

Dreaming of him was a hobby of the redhead, always sighing dreamily. Goku would look at him, say that he's hungry and that Gojyo is too to Sanzo, then Sanzo would brandish his paper fan and hit Goku. Gojyo's fist would hit Goku's head, irritated that he disturbed his contemplation. And then Hakkai would laugh, which was music to Gojyo's ears. 

"Ne, Sanzo, I'm hungry! Gojyo is too, since he's dreaming about food! Ne, Sanzo," Goku wailed. But Sanzo didn't reply…he didn't utter a word. 

"Ne, Sanzo…" Goku repeated, now walking to the blonde monk. 

"SANZO!!!!!" Goku screamed, now catching the monk's attention. Sanzo brandished his paper fan and hit Goku on the head…as always. 

"Urusai, baka suru! Don't disturb me!" Sanzo snapped, turning back to the hole in the wall. Getting Gojyo's attention, Gojyo walked to Sanzo. 

"What are you looking at?" Gojyo asked. 

"Nandemonai." Sanzo grumbled, still staring at the scene before him. Yaone was now getting ready to get out of the wooden tub. Sanzo's cheeks started to have a reddish tinge, which was REALLY unlikely of the pessimistic monk. 

"Sanzo, what are you looking at?" Gojyo asked again, this time trying to have a look inside of Sanzo's peeping hole. Sanzo just pushed Gojyo away and continued staring at the purple-haired girl. 

"Hakkai…" Sanzo grumbled in an angry tone, seeing that Hakkai had just handed Yaone the robe. Hakkai hurriedly went out of the bathroom and Yaone stood up, her backside fully exposed to his eyes. The robe swished around her back and covered her milky white skin, her fingers tying the ribbon to tighten it. 

_Hakkai? _Gojyo excitedly pushed Sanzo out of the way, pushing him off the stool he was sitting on. Goku stared at the two adults push each other to peek on the hole in the wall. He started to snigger at the sight of the two pushing and pulling. 

Gojyo saw Yaone leave the room and Hakkai enter the bathroom. Goyjo's eyes lit up at the sight of his comrade. Hakkai drained the tub and filled it up with hot water, took off his shirt, which revealed his well-toned muscles. He never knew that Hakkai was that good looking, since he uses energy to fight off demons. 

All of a sudden, Sanzo pushed him off the stool as he was drooling over the black-haired man. Sanzo took a peek and looked at Gojyo. 

"YOU?!?!?!" 

***

_She just looks like Kana…she just looks like her…nothing like Kana. _Hakkai convinced himself as he stared at the ceiling. He relaxed as the wind blew over the two, feeling cool and calm. But he started to fidget at the feeling of warmth beside him.

"Kougaiji-sama…" her sweet voice mumbled, rolling over so that she faced Hakkai. 

_Kougaiji…right…she likes Kougaiji, not me…_Hakkai thought. But the urge started to run through his veins, his heart pulsating wildly. But then, at that moment, he realized that Yaone not only looked like Kana, but she was a totally different person…a different person that he grew to be engrossed to, he grew to like and to love as well. 

He rolled to his side, eyeing the girl from head to toe. She wore a light Chinese nightgown with only a blanket warming her, her wine-colored hair free from the ribbons and ties that she wore, her purplish-pink eyes closed in comfort. Hakkai reached for his fingers to trace the edge of her face, but quickly retreated as he came to his senses. No…he shouldn't fall in love with his enemy. But why was he? Was it because she reminded him so much of his past love? That she was so beautiful that he couldn't resist? 

"Ha…Hakkai-san…" Yaone murmured, shifting positions. 

Her words struck a nerve on Hakkai's body. His name? 

"Demo…" Yaone continued to dream. Hakkai involuntarily let his hand explore the lady's face, gracing her flushed cheeks as his fingers traced the edge of her features. He cupped her face with his hand, studying every inch of her appearance, her purple hair, her stature, her voice, and her breath. He withdrew his hand and sighed deeply, now trying to sleep. 

*

The window opened by itself, a foot stepping into the room. His red hair flew about as he silently set foot on the hotel room, intent on waking the doctor up. 

He had missed her these three days, though he let her go without consent. She did deserve to have a vacation, since she had been working hard to retrieve the 5 sutras. 

"Yaone…" Kougaiji mumbled, noticing that the purple-haired girl was laid fast asleep on the bed. That is, with another person. 

"Cho Hakkai?!" Kougaiji whispered in a hoarse tone. He noticed that Hakkai was 'shirtless', sleeping lightly beside Yaone. 

Kougaiji shook his head and proceeded onto waking Yaone up. He reached for Yaone's shoulder and lightly shook her. 

She yawned, stretching her arms before opening her purplish-pink eyes. "Kougaiji-sama?" Yaone whispered in surprise, not intending to see her master in such a place, in such a time. 

"Yaone…" Kougaiji said, pulling Yaone off the bed. It caused Hakkai to groan a bit and roll over. 

"Kougaiji-sama, what are you doing?" Yaone asked in a small murmur, looking at Kougaiji. 

"Yaone, I've really missed you." Kougaiji straightly said, taking Yaone by her shoulders. 

"Nani? A—ata—shi…" Yaone stuttered, not knowing what to say. Hakkai groaned again, rolling over. 

"I do…I missed you a lot." Kougaiji reasoned, which was very unlikely for him. 

"Demo…" Yaone continued in a small voice, careful not to wake Hakkai up. "It has only been three days…"

"Wakatta." Kougaiji replied. Then he suddenly sensed that Hakkai was about to regain consciousness, so he took the last option he knew. He brought Yaone closer to him in a sudden motion, his lips pressing unto hers. Yaone's eyes widened in shock, not believing that her master was kissing her right now as they stood inside the hotel room. After a few seconds Kougaiji pulled away, his lips flushed. 

"Sayonara, Yaone-san." Kougaiji said sweetly, preparing to climb down the window. "Come back soon." 

And with his last words he disappeared into the night, leaving the girl bewildered. 

Hakkai opened his blue eyes to see Yaone standing there, facing the window, and tracing her lips. 

"Doshite na no?" Hakkai asked kindly, turning to Yaone. Yaone jumped slightly in surprise and turned to Hakkai, the moonlight complementing his well-toned muscles.

"Iie…" Yaone mumbled, sitting back on the bed. "Nandemonai, Hakkai-san." She added. 

*

Author's notes: How's that?! KOUGAIJI comes back!!!!!!!! Whee!!!!!!!!!

And what about Sanzo?!?!?!?! 

And what about Hakkai?!?!?!?!

Gojyo?!?!?!?!

GOKU?!?!?!?!

Hee hee hee…I'll continue sometime…meanwhile, you REVIEW!!!

Yeah, click that little box right there. I luv yah if you do!!!!!!!!!!!! And thanks to my first reviewer…though I forgot your name, (GOMEN NASAI!!!!!) I think it ended with 'ganei…' I thank you so much for reading this pathetic excuse for a fic! AND KOUGAIJI'S SOOOOO OOC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Ready to Confess?

Dawn of the New Morning: A Gensomaden Saiyuki Fan Fic

Author's notes: Kind of fast isn't it? Well, here it is!!!!! Hope you like!!! 

Yes, I know Sanzo's not like him recently. 

To Ling;

                How come in the series I see his eyes blue? I don't really understand…let's just say blue-green, okay? I'm just really confused… Maybe I won't add Sanzo, but I don't know…I don't KNOW! Yeah, maybe I'll erase him sometime…but Gojyo stays! 

To joselle51:

                Thank you for your comment, even though Sanzo is the most OOC in the fic. He's really, really, really, really, really OutOfCharacter. 

And finally, to one of the most wonderful people in the world: Fumi Ayakoganei!!!!!! 

                There, I finally remembered your name! Whee!!!!!!! dances around So sorry, my brain gets whacked all the time. ^^ Yes, Kougaiji did kiss Yaone, and that's a problem for sure. I just don't understand the Sanzo thing…as I said, I'll just erase him from the entire story!!! I am so grateful you reviewed this fic!! Luv yah! 

Ja ne, minna-san! See you at the bottom!

**Start…**

Cho Hakkai glanced nervously at Yaone. Her cheeks were strangely flushed, so were her lips, and she was dazed in some kind sort of way, like something unbelievable had happened to her. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hakkai asked in concern, not noticing eyes on him. 

"Hai…atashi-wa daijoubu desu…" Yaone smiled kindly. "I'm just a little shocked, that's all."

Hakkai smiled back. "Yokatta." He said, kindness reflected in his eyes. He stood up, still unaware of the eyes staring at him, now added by other two pairs. Hakkai walked to the window and closed it, sighing. 

"Was it that hot?" Hakkai asked, locking the hatch. 

"Iie…I think it opened on…its own…" Yaone answered, her voice trailing off in the end. Surely enough, this answer made Hakkai nervous and suspicious. Why would _his_ Yaone talk that way?

Wait a minute…did he just say _his_? No way, Yaone was nowhere near being his possession. Maybe she was his _friend_, his _acquaintance_, and his _enemy_ in fact. But she wasn't his to own, or his to love. 

"So ka…" Hakkai replied, shaking off his thoughts. "I guess we'd better go back to sleep then." Hakkai added, lying back on the bed. 

"I hope I didn't disturb you, Hakkai-san." Yaone remarked, as she too laid herself back on the bed.

"Iie…you don't have to worry about it." Hakkai said, closing his blue eyes, the moonlight etching shadows on his chest and face. "Amai yume, Yaone-san." Hee hee hee…gomen ne, Chizuko-san!

"U-un…" Yaone whispered back, turning to the black-haired man beside her. His eyes were already closed, but his breathing told her he wasn't asleep yet. "Ne, Hakkai-san…" 

Hakkai opened an eye, seeing that Yaone was observing him. "Nani?"

Yaone thought about what she was going to ask, since it suddenly slipped from her mind. "Iie…gomen." She said, smiling. "I forgot what I was going to ask." She added with a laugh.

"It's okay, forgetting something's normal." Hakkai laughed too. "Oyasumi nasai, Yaone-san." 

***

Gojyo stared endlessly at the second crack on the wall, the one he made since Sanzo wouldn't share his crack on the wall. It was really early, Gojyo estimated it to be the time Hakkai would wake up. As he peeked into the small hole, he saw Hakkai stand up, still shirtless, brush his hair with his hand and Hakuryu flew to him. 

Gojyo sighed heavily as he continued to spy on Hakkai. Hakkai went to the bathroom, coming nearer to the crack on the wall, now splashing some water onto his face. Sensing that someone was watching him, he turned to the small crack on the wall and looked at it suspiciously. Gojyo's heart pulsated as Hakkai continued to stare at the two cracks in curiosity. 

Hakkai shook his head with a chuckle and continued doing what he was supposed to do. 

"Hakkai-san, anata-wa doko?" Gojyo heard a girl ask from the other room. 

"Matte, I'm going out now." Hakkai said, pulling on his green shirt and tying the sash he wore. He opened the door and smiled at the girl, Yaone, which made Gojyo's blood heat up.

_Why is Hakkai so kind to that girl? Why not me? _Gojyo thought angrily, still peeking into the hole. Now Sanzo woke up and hurriedly went to his hole, peeking for some glances of Yaone. Yaone now went to the bathroom to have a change of clothes, which made Sanzo's cheeks blush deep red. 

Yaone faced the door, her back to the two men. She untied the rope of her robe, letting the garment slip past her shoulders and down before her waist. And before they could see anything more, a knock on the door came to their way. 

"Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku, are you awake yet?" Hakkai's voice rang through their heads. Sanzo and Gojyo immediately pushed back from their peepholes and hurried to their positions earlier. Hakkai turned the doorknob to see Goku innocently sleeping, Sanzo reading his newspaper and Gojyo smoking a cigarette. 

 "I see only two of you are awake." He said, smiling. Gojyo sighed inwardly to himself, reminding his brain to tattoo that image into it. 

**

"Ne, Sanzo, it's snowing!" Goku said excitedly, staring out the window. It was really rare for their world to have snow to fall on them. 

"Kirei na…" Sanzo heard Yaone exclaim on the other side of the wall, since he was sitting near his 'peephole'. 

"I wonder if Yaone-san is okay all by herself in the room." Hakkai wondered, staring out the now frosted window. 

"I'm sure she's fine." Gojyo said, hoping he didn't sound too mean to Hakkai. Of course, he wanted to let Hakkai stay and gaggle at him for some more time. 

"Ne, Sanzo, I'm hungry!!" Goku wailed, then turning to the eye-glassed man. "Hakkai!" 

"Urusai, baka saru!" Sanzo snapped, waving his paper fan. 

"Ne Hakkai!" Goku screamed, feeling sick.

"Maa, maa…don't you ever get sick of eating too much?" Hakkai asked in an amused tone. 

"I'm STILL HUNGRY!!!" Goku cried, flinging himself down on a chair. 

"Go eat the snow, you stupid monkey!" Gojyo replied. 

"Ora…can snow be eaten?" Goku's eyes widened. Hakkai and Gojyo burst into fits of laughter as Sanzo became more irritated. 

***

"Ne…Hakkai…" Gojyo said seriously. Sanzo and Goku went out to get some food, since Gojyo pleaded the two. Goku happily agreed while Sanzo smirked, knowing what Gojyo was going to do. Meanwhile, Hakkai was left clueless. 

"Nani desu ka, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked, turning to the redheaded demon. 

"I want to talk to you." Gojyo said, looking at his feet.

"About what?"

"About something…important. To me, at least…Sanzo knows about it already." Gojyo said in a small voice. 

"I see this is very serious." Hakkai said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"I want to ask you something…" Gojyo started, making up his mind on what to say. "Why do you like that girl anyway?" he asked, straight to the point. 

"Who do you mean? Yaone-san?" Hakkai asked back, still clueless, though some part of him knew the answer already. 

"YES! Why?" Gojyo asked. 

"I guess because she looks like Kana." Hakkai answered his query. 

"Looks like Kana?!" Gojyo snorted, seeing that it was an unbelievable excuse. "Many girls look like Kana!" 

"I know." Hakkai said. "There's just something exquisite about her." 

"Exquisite?! Hakkai, she's our enemy! She loves Kougaiji! She doesn't like you!" Gojyo stomped his foot, getting impatient on why Hakkai can't like him, you know what like means in there. 

Unbeknownst to them, the door was open a small crack, enough for Yaone to hear and see what was going on. Yaone came to the room to ask something from Hakkai, but seeing that he was busy she decided to wait, and unconsciously eavesdrop on their conversation as well. 

"I know she loves Kougaiji than anybody else, Gojyo. I know that, so much that it makes me realize that my wishes has no chance of coming true." Hakkai explained, still now knowing that Yaone was listening to their conversation. 

"Kougaiji…she loves Kougaiji, Hakkai! Why doesn't that get into your head?!" Gojyo exploded. After all these times that he dreamt of him every night, every day, every single hour of his living life; this is what he was going to get. 

"It does get into my head, Gojyo! I know very well that she loves no one else but Kougaiji! I know that very well." Hakkai replied, standing up. "Why are you saying these things to me, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked suddenly, staring at his redheaded comrade. 

Gojyo kept quiet, not sure of what to say. "B-b-bec-cause I-I l-like –" he was cut off by the sounds of footsteps running outside. 

"Gomen, Gojyo. I still have this hunch that something's going on with Yaone." Hakkai cut him off, going out of the room. 

"Great…just great…when I get to say something he storms off!" Gojyo said. "How come I can't control myself?!"

Author's notes: Is that cute?! C'mon, tell me!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I luv you if you review! 

I just have so many stories to finish right now…about ten?! I just don't know! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Dreams and More Dreams

Dawn of the New Morning: A Gensomaden Saiyuki Fan Fic

Author's notes: Okay, time for some H/Y fluff!!!!! 

***Start…***

Cho Hakkai opened the door to see Yaone packing her things up.

"Yaone-san, doshite na no?" he asked kindly, observing the purple-haired girl. 

"It seems that I…ano…disturbed your meeting with Gojyo-san." Yaone blushed as she answered, placing a few things in her bag. 

"Meeting?" Hakkai asked. And then he quickly remembered what happened just a bit earlier. "Iie, iie. You don't have to leave." Hakkai waved his hands in a gesture. 

"I don't want to disturb you personally. I think it might be the best for me to leave." Yaone smiled. 

_Iie…dame desu… _Hakkai thought worriedly. "Honestly, you're not disturbing anyone. You should stay." Hakkai said, softly grabbing her arm and stopping her. Yaone looked at him with something in her eyes, something that Hakkai couldn't read. 

"Are you sure, Hakkai-san?" Yaone asked in a small voice, breaking the eye contact. 

"Yes. I am absolutely sure, Yaone-san." Hakkai smiled his charming smile. In a glance, Yaone smiled back, and fainted in Hakkai's arms, absolutely unconscious. 

"Yaone-san!" Hakkai whispered hoarsely, as just as the girl fell into his arms. 

*

_Yuki…? _Yaone thought as she opened her eyes, seeing white snowflakes falling from the sky. She was somewhere warm, feeling protected and loved at the same time. She felt so comfortable that she sighed, relaxing as she did. 

"I see you are awake, Yaone-san." His voice captivated her, making her look up suddenly. His bright green eyes pierced into her purplish-pink orbs. He gave her the most charming glance, the glance that would make you melt, making you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She blinked a few times before noticing who it was. 

His black hair was ruffled, the green headband he always wore absent from his head. His eyes were a shade of green that you'd always want to drown in, his glasses glinting in the moonlight as the snow continued to fall. His muscular arms were lovingly wrapped around her small stature, keeping her safe, loved and protected at all times. Yaone's breath was caught in her throat, noticing that he looked so appealing.  

"H-hakkai-san?" she asked in a small voice, still looking up to the man holding her. She didn't protest, honestly she didn't want to. 

"Nani?" He asked, always in that kind and understanding tone, making you feel that he understood anything and everything you spill to him. 

"You fainted." He answered kindly, knowing what her question was, looking down at the girl in his arms. Her purple hair was softly scattered into different places, her fingers curled gently around his wrists, her purplish-pink eyes looking inquisitively and lovingly at his green orbs. Her white kimono-like nightgown gleamed in the moonlight as he thought of what she would say. 

"So…ka…arigato." She whispered, succumbing into his embrace. Yaone buried her head on Hakkai's chest, inhaling his scent. She sighed inwardly in content, not wanting to move. 

His fingers started to play with her soft, long purple hair, his other hand bringing the girl closer to him. She followed, cuddling up against the man, feeling his hot breath against her cold cheek. 

"Daijoubu?" he asked, gentle and caring. Yaone only nodded, her own fingertips tracing circles on his arms. 

"Un…" Yaone said in a small voice, shifting her position. 

"I've always dreamed of this moment…" Hakkai said out of the blue, looking out the snow-covered window. "That we could be alone together, staying here like this, feeling so contented like you had experienced everything and anything in the world." 

Yaone pondered on his words. It was exactly what she felt…or was it what she dreamed for? 

He continued to whisper sweet things into her ear, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. Yaone just laughed, smiled and sighed. 

Hakkai sat up straight, bringing the purple-haired girl with him. As they sat on the bed, his hands cupped her face, warming her once cold skin. 

"Yaone-san…" Hakkai said softly. Yaone stared into his green eyes, finding nothing but pure passion and kindness. Slowly and carefully, seeing that she didn't protest, he leaned closer and brought his lips on hers. Yaone smiled to herself, knowing that she did feel contented as she felt the warmness of his lips. Hakkai's lips were so soft…so warm…so gentle as they kissed on the bed. 

Yaone opened her eyes abruptly, only for her eyes to meet the ceiling. The smell of tea met her nose as she stood up, sweat trickling down her face. She wasn't in Hakkai's arms, and she was on a bed. 

"I see you're awake." Hakkai said from the table, preparing tea. He poured the Oolong tea into two cups, one for himself and one for Yaone. 

"Is it snowing?" Yaone asked tiredly, watching Hakkai bring the tray to her. She gladly accepted the cup of Oolong tea and drank it. 

"Hai." Hakkai answered. He drank his cup of tea and set it down the bedside table. Yaone didn't speak a word; her dream struck her like a needle. 

"Yaone-san, daijoubu desu ka?" Hakkai asked, in that caring and never changing tone. He looked at her with much concern, making Yaone blush in a light shade of pink. 

"U-un." Yaone replied, looking at the white sheets. "Arigato gozaimasu." 

"Douishimashita, Yaone-san." Hakkai said, standing up to place the now empty cups back in the tray. "Would you like some more tea?" 

***

Snores escaped from Gojyo's throat, the loud noises echoing throughout the hotel room. Of course, he was dreaming about that, or maybe *him*… oh c'mon, ya know him…ooh the cutie…just watched the episode when they went to a hotel room and everything, when they played cards to decide who'd win the bed, then they all lost since the cutie won GO HAKKAI!, and then Gojyo was wrestling with Goku on the bed with Gojyo on top, then the hotel lady came in and saw the scene and YAOI! ya know…I was laughing my puny little ass off…I'm blabbering here

**Gojyo's dream**

Gojyo was just sitting there, cross-legged, a cigarette in his mouth, smoke erupting from its end. And then a knock filled the room.

"Gojyo?" Hakkai's voice reached his ears. Gojyo immediately sat up and opened the door. 

"What is it?" Gojyo asked, pulling the cigarette away from his mouth. 

"I thought you'd want some tea," Hakkai explained, carrying a tray, the strong scent of tea filling his nostrils.  

Gojyo grinned, eyeing his friend from head to toe. Of course he looked appealing to Gojyo's red eyes, even though he was wearing his usual light purple shirt and khaki pants. He even looked sexy to Gojyo, in fact. 

The redheaded demon tried to resist the urge to grab the man before him and do things he wanted to do ever since he saw the raven-haired man. He had some strange feeling that in their past lives, they were close. let your mind explore…

Unluckily, Gojyo couldn't oppose the urge, finally grasping Hakkai's arms and pulling him closer in a sudden motion. Hakkai's green eyes widened at his actions, feeling the pressure of his friend's lips on his, feeling so surprised, awkward and uneasy at the same time. His grip on the tray's handles loosened, making the teapot and teacups to shatter into smithereens, the tea splashing down the floor.  

Gojyo didn't care if his mouth tasted like burnt tobacco; he just continued and forced the kiss to go deeper. 

_He tastes like…he tastes like…GREEN TEA?!?!?!_

Gojyo woke up, sputtering out the green liquid out of his mouth. He gagged and coughed and gagged some more, shaking his head with his mouth open wide to get rid of the taste. 

"He he he he he he…" Son Goku laughed, holding the teapot in his hands. Sanzo tried not to mind the two, reading his usual newspaper in his usual corner. 

"GOKU!!!!!!!!" Gojyo screamed, evidently wanting to twist the monkey's head out of his body. Just when he was in the middle of one of the greatest dreams he'd ever had, there goes that stupid monkey.

Goku continued to snigger, his giggles evolving into chuckles, and then to his usual boisterous laughter. "GOKU!!!!!!!!" Gojyo screamed again, this time some of the green tea spraying onto Goku's and Sanzo's faces. 

"URUSAI!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sanzo went into his usual fit, shooting his gun somewhere, here, there, possibly everywhere. 

Author's notes: A bit of shounen-ai…oh well…a bit of Hakkai/Yaone fluff too…oh Hakkai is just so A-d-O-r-A-b-L-e!!!!!! 

Please click that little box right there…yup, the one that says: 'Click Here To Submit Review'…ya, I luv yah if ya do!!!!!!!! 

To Aelia: 

        Ginagawa ko na nga 'yon eh. Tignan mo naman, ang dami ko nang tatapusin na fic. Out of 18 kong fanfics, 14 yung kailangan kong tapusin…. May schoolwork pa! Kailangan ko na talagang maging matiyaga, ne? Anyway, alam mo ba may review ang Gensomaden Saiyuki dun sa Vol. 3 Issue 8 ng Questor? Wala lang…puwede na palang mag tagalog sa FF.net…wow…

Okay, to those of you who can't understand my native tongue…here's what it means:

        I'm already trying to do that. See, I have so many fics to finish. Out of my 18 fan fics, I have 14 that I need to finish…. And then there's schoolwork! I really need to be hardworking, right? Anyway, do you know there's a review of Gensomaden Saiyuki in Vol. 3 Issue 8 of Questor? Nothing… I didn't know you could talk in Tagalog in FF.net…wow…

For those of you who don't know, Questor is an anime magazine published here in the Philippines. 

Ja ne, minna-san!! Mata ne! 


	6. A Message from His Past

Dawn of the New Morning: A Gensomaden Saiyuki Fan Fic

Author's notes: Hello!!!!!! Ogenki desu-ka, minna-san?

I thank you, readers of this pathetic fic, for reviewing this fic and wanting to read more!!!! And if you can, please tell me _kung_ _kababayan kita…_I just want to know who are Filipinos out there. 

Please read!!! Arigato gozaimasu! See you at the bottom…

**start**

The night of their third day of their vacation Still four days to come…

The three men didn't mind Hakkai often staying with Yaone instead of going out with them. After all, it was his or her week off so no one had the right to order anyone around. 

Hakkai relaxed in his chair as he drank his usual tea, staring out the night sky as the snow continued to fall. The white snowflakes fell gracefully down the ground as the moon shone brightly through the dark sky. 

As the sound of liquid pouring made Hakkai snap out of his thoughts, suddenly turning to the purple-haired girl who was pouring tea on a cup. 

Yaone drank the tea silently, setting it back on the coaster. "It tastes good, Hakkai-san." She commented. 

"Arigato, Yaone-san." Hakkai said, smiling. Yaone looked out the window as Hakkai was. 

"Yuki wa kirei na…" Yaone mumbled as she stared at the snowflakes. 

"Godokan desu." Hakkai followed, now staring not at the window, but at the girl before him. 

"I'm getting tired…I think I should go to sleep, ne?" Yaone said with a smile, standing up. She walked to the bathroom to change into her nightgown. Hakkai followed her with his green eyes, observing her every move.

**

"Oyasumi nasai, Yaone-san." Hakkai said before settling himself on the bed. 

"Oyasumi nasai." Yaone answered, making herself comfortable. 

*

As the girl slept, the black-haired demon stared at the ceiling. His eyes were half-open but still, he can see clearly; he can make out the small cracks, hear the wind and see small white specks falling. Hakkai rolled over to face the wall, avoiding the same urge that haunted him the past two nights. 

At last the man resisted, making the sweet scent of mild flowers overcome his senses and make him fall asleep. 

* Hakkai's dream… *

Hakkai… 

He opened his eyes to see her sparkling ones staring so lovingly at him, her soft fingers encircled in his. 

Kana…? 

Hakkai studied his past lover's face, noting that she was still the same Kana he knew. But he knew it was impossible…Kana killed herself years ago as she told him that it was too late; she bore the monster's child. But how come Kana knew of his new name?

_Hakkai… _she repeated, her heavenly voice filling his ears. _Don't worry about me…_

_Worry about you? _He asked in a tone of question. He looked at her intently for the answers. 

_I'll still be here…I don't mind. I want you to live on with your life without me…your sister. _Kana said lovingly, her eyes piercing deep in his green orbs, reading his soul.

_Move on? What do you mean, Kana? _Hakkai questioned, his grasp on her hands tightening. 

_She needs you…she's confused… _Kana said, looking away into a distance. Hakkai looked on where she was looking at then glanced back at her. 

_Who is, Kana? _Hakkai asked. 

_She needs you…convince her…I think that she could help you get over me, Hakkai. You must move on without me. _Kana whispered into his ear before disappearing into complete nothingness. 

_But I don't want to get over you. _

_Nonsense! You must not grieve over my death for such a long time. If I lived I would give birth to such a monster…I would like to live if I wasn't sacrificed…I would've lived with you. But Cho Gono…or Cho Hakkai, I must say, move on without me. She was lucky to be rescued from that demon's hands…_

_But Kana…I rescued you! I tried to! _Hakkai reasoned. _Please, don't leave me…_

_You'll be happy with her, Hakkai. _Kana said, shaking her head in an amused manner as her black hair followed her. _I am sure of it. Get to her before the other one does, before you lose someone important to you again. Just remember, I'll be here for your forever, watching you. Sayonara, Cho Hakkai. _Kana planted a kiss on her brother and lover's lips before truly fading away. 

Hakkai sat up from the bed, sweat trickling down his face. He put his hand on his face as he tried to breathe evenly, still panting from the dream he had. But why would he have a dream like that? Why would Kana not stay with him forever? 

A small moan escaped Yaone's throat, making the man turn to her suddenly. He smiled…maybe _she_ was the reason why Kana would giggle at his pleads. He looked down at Kougaiji's follower with sincere care, amusement and love. She looked so beautiful, so heavenly…so exquisite to his green eyes. Small huffs of breath came from her, making Hakkai laugh for some reason. 

"Kawaii desu ne…" He whispered to himself. Hakuryu squealed as he shifted, his head placed under his wing.

She was the only excuse, the reason why Kana would not stay with him. She believed that Yaone would bring him much happiness in his life. 

_ Get to her before the other one does, before you lose someone important to you again…_He remembered Kana saying. Maybe she was right…maybe moving on is an important thing in his life… 

* the next day fourth day of their vacation * 

Goku greedily ate his breakfast as usual, with him and Gojyo fighting over the last piece of dumpling and Sanzo shooting his gun randomly at anything. But Hakkai wasn't there to calm them down; he was somewhere with Yaone exploring the city.

* hours later, in the hotel room *

"What should we do know then?" Gojyo asked with boredom in his eyes. 

"EAT!!!!!!" Goku yelled, flinging his head backwards. 

"BAKA SARU!!!!!!" Gojyo picked a fight with the young monkey/boy. "All the food doesn't get into your brain, that's why you're stupid!" 

"At least I'm not a overly horny kappa like you, you overly horny kappa!" Goku retorted. 

"He is overly horny…falling even for guys –" Sanzo mumbled under his breath before receiving a death glare from the redheaded demon. Sanzo glared back and pointed his gun at him. "You wanna do something with that?" Sanzo sneered, threatening to pull the trigger. "Or do you wanna die young?" 

Gojyo shut his mouth and looked at Goku, who was clueless. Sanzo still had the gun pointed at Gojyo's head. 

"He falls for *GULP* GUYS?!?!?!?!?!" Goku whispered hoarsely in surprise. 

"No I don't fall for guys!" Gojyo screamed at Goku, ignoring the gun pointed at his head. And at that moment…

"Tadaima, minna-san! I brought food…" Hakkai suddenly said, opening the door abruptly. Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo stared at him while Sanzo tried not to snigger. 

"Yes he does." Sanzo muttered. 

"GOJYO'S GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed, teasing the now blushing redheaded demon. 

"I'm NOT gay!!!!!!!! I fall for girls, not guys, baka saru and you stupid monk!" Gojyo insisted as Hakkai continued to watch the petty fight. A moment later bullets punching out holes in the wall and a monkey's boisterous laughter met him. 

Author's notes: How's that? I hope you liked it!!!!  I can't concentrate on other fics right now… MOU! 

Please, R&R!!! 


	7. Staying Up All Night

Dawn of the New Morning: A Gensomaden Saiyuki Fan Fic

Author's notes: Hello there!!! Here's the 7th installment… Hakkai is just so cute…and please, can anyone send me pictures of Konzen, Kenren and Tenpou? You know, from Saiyuki Gaiden. I just never saw them before…well, I saw Konzen at least. Never Kenren and Tenpou. SO please, send some pics of them at alex_pikachu1822@hotmail.com. Arigato Gozaimasu!!!!

**start** 4th night of their vacation

Hakkai woke up, the moonlight etching shadows upon his face. He sat up, expecting to see the girl that Kana told him about last night. But Yaone wasn't there; only a mess of white sheets and pillows met his eyes. 

At that, Hakkai stood up, brushed himself off and went in search for the girl. He walked over to the window, took in a fresh breath of air, as something caught his eye. 

A figure was sitting down on the slightly snow-covered grass, with snowflakes falling softly on her. She was staring out the blue lake, which seemed practically non-existent to the 22-year old man before. I hope I was right, since I saw Hakkai's age at a site. 

"Yaone-san!" Hakkai called out, careful enough not to wake the other people beside his room. The girl turned around to see him, leaning out against the window. "What are you doing down there?" he asked. 

"I'll go right back." Yaone said, walking out of the scene, entering the hotel back. 

*

Yaone opened the door to see Hakkai sitting down on the bed. His black hair shone in the moonlight, a few stray snowflakes finding its way in his hair. He turned to her, kindness and concern etched on his green eyes, his monocle shining. 

"What were you doing down there, Yaone-san?" He asked, always polite. Yaone brushed the snowflakes off her _very _long purple hair. She sat down beside him, staring at the wall. 

"I was just thinking…about something." Yaone answered, her gaze averting to the window. 

"Sou ka…" Hakkai said. The memory of last night's dream came back to him, reminding him of what Kana said. Is it Kana or Kanan? 

 _Nonsense! You must not grieve over my death for such a long time. If I lived I would give birth to such a monster…I would like to live if I wasn't sacrificed…I would've lived with you. But Cho Gono…or Cho Hakkai, I must say, move on without me. She was lucky to be rescued from that demon's hands…_

"If you don't mind, Yaone-san…" Hakkai started, looking intently at the doctor beside him. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Iie. I don't mind at all." Yaone answered, looking back at Hakkai. 

"Would you care to tell me…how come Kougaiji-san saved you?" Hakkai asked, his voice trailing at the end. For some reason, he felt that Kougaiji wasn't just his enemy for the Sutras, but for something else. Yaone suddenly looked down at her palms resting on her lap, surprised on how Hakkai knew that Kougaiji had saved her. 

"Daijoubu desu." Hakkai said abruptly, scratching his head and smiling his usual charming and mysterious smile. "You don't have to answer me if you don't like to." 

"Iie, nandemonai." Yaone said, smiling back. "I was…sacrificed to the demon in our town. When I was about to be brought to the demon, my master, Kougaiji-sama, saved me. And that's how I came to be his follower -- to repay him for what he has done for me. To take care of his sister, Lilin-sama, too." 

Yaone stopped. Talking about Kougaiji led her to think about her current situation now. Of course, she knew, in all her heart, that she secretly loved her master, even if she knew that there was no way that Kougaiji could ever return her feelings. But what did Kougaiji just do to her two nights ago? Why did her master, the son of Gyumao, kiss her in the middle of the night? Why would he do such a thing? 

"Sou ka…wakatta na." Hakkai said, still smiling. Yaone looked up at him, seeing the smile on his face made her wonder. They stayed there, sitting together, in silence, watching the snowflakes fall silently down the earth. "I think it would be better if we go back to sleep, ne? I just hope you wouldn't catch a cold from staying out to long." He added, laughing his trademark laugh. He stood and went to his side of the bed, lying back down, pulling the sheets up to his waist. Yaone followed suit, lying beside him. 

They lay there in silence, thinking that the other one were asleep. Of course, to Hakkai, even Yaone's breathing pattern is a clue to him that she was awake.  

A few minutes later, Yaone looked at Hakkai intently, wonder in her eyes. "Hakkai-san," she started, looking back at him. Hakkai turned to her. 

"Nani desu ka?" Hakkai asked, still in his polite tone. He looked at the girl, eyeing her with his green orbs. Hakuryu woke up finally, squeaking a tired 'Kyu' before flying to the small empty space between his master and Yaone. 

"How could you…" Yaone stated, glancing at him. "How could you smile at times when you're truly hurt? I couldn't do that, how much I tried. Dokugakuji-san and Lilin-sama, even Kougaiji-sama, would notice if I'm really down, no matter how hard I try to smile all the time. You could hide all the feelings inside of yourself and lock them up, no one would ever know. You'd smile all the time…I want to do that. I don't want to trouble Kougaiji-sama with these petty feelings of mine…. How can you smile?" she inquired, now gazing back up the ceiling. Hakkai gaped at the ceiling too, absentmindedly petting his white dragon. 

  As Hakkai thought about his answer, memories of him as a child in the Christian orphanage flooded through his mind. Yes, he didn't even bother to smile when he was young. He, young as he was, never believed what the nuns taught the children, never even thought about smiling. 

He was reading a book called 'Gensomaden Saiyuki' when that sister approached him. Telling him, asking him why he never smiled. Just the other day he heard that girl, Shaohei; tell the sister that she didn't want to work with him because he didn't smile. She said he was scary…and asked him why he never smiled. So Hakkai retorted: '_Why do you smile?_' 

The memory was as fresh as the air blowing from the open window. Deciding what his answer was, he stopped reminiscing and turned back to the purple-haired girl. 

"Maa maa…fushigi desu ne." Hakkai remarked, smiling. "Why I smile? Maybe it's an idiosyncrasy of mine. Or maybe smiling is a defense mechanism of mine. I learned to smile when I met the most significant people in my life. Somehow they taught me how to enjoy life, how to look at the bright side…how to forget regrets and turn over to start a new life again…

Smiling is one way of hiding your feelings; covering them up with forced smiles, laughs or chuckles for people not to notice. Don't even call me an expert in smiling, Yaone-san – even Gojyo and Sanzo reads me through these smiles…" he said, laughing. "You have special people around you, Yaone-san…. people who care about you. Sometimes you have to tell someone what you feel inside, not to lock them up inside of yourself and grieve silently over it. They care about you, so that's why you should tell even someone what your problem is." Hakkai explained thoroughly, then laughing his nervous laugh again. 

"Kyu…kyuuuuuu…" Hakuryu snored lightly, Hakkai still petting him. 

"Kawaii desu ne…" Hakkai smiled, looking down at the small creature curled up between them, its head under its wing. Yaone looked down too, giggling. 

"Un." Yaone said, patting Hakuryu before looking back to the ceiling. "Sugoi na, Hakkai-san wa." 

"Eh? Ore wa?" Hakkai asked, glancing back at Yaone. 

 "Un." She replied, smiling. "You know all these things from your heart. You must've gone through a lot of things." She added, giggling as Hakuryu cooed in slumber. "You have so much experience in life."

"Iie, even you have so many experiences in your life." Hakkai pointed out. 

"Like being sacrificed for instance." Yaone said with a nervous laugh. As she said that, Hakkai stiffened a bit before relaxing into the bed once more. Yaone suddenly looked at him. "Daijoubu desu ka, Hakkai-san?" she asked with the same politeness. 

"Aa…just remembered some memories, that's all." Hakkai said. Yaone continued to look at him. 

"Honto ni sou omoimasu desu ka?" Yaone asked. 

"Hai. Atashi-wa daijoubu desu ne." Hakkai answered. "What makes you think so?" 

"It's just that you didn't look well when you remembered the memory." Yaone answered. 

"Sou desu ka?" 

"Hai, sou desu." 

"It's just that, those memories were a bit painful to remember." Hakkai replied, staring back at the ceiling, remembering Kana's lovely face. 

"Ano…If you don't mind me asking, what were those about?" Yaone asked in curiosity. Hakkai laughed at her inquiry. 

"I don't mind. I feel perfectly comfortable sharing these thoughts of mine to you." Hakkai answered. "It has something to do why I'm a youkai, you see."

"So you're a human before?" Yaone understood. 

"Ano…hai." Hakkai hesitated. "That's why I keep wearing these things on my ear." He said, pointing to the small metal limiter clasps attached to his left ear. 

"So what did you do then? Did you kill a thousand demons?" Yaone asked in wonder. "But the limiters look good on you though." She added with a giggle. 

"Sou desu ka?" Hakkai asked in amusement. "You even notice small things like these?" 

"I often keep quiet when I'm at the Houtou Castle, observing anyone and everyone, keeping quiet unless needed to speak. I'm those kind of people." Yaone explained to the man beside her. "Really, it looks good on you." 

Author's notes: Went a little bit too far…oh well. I just printed out Minekura Kazuya-sensei's Line Arts from a site I just visited. It was soo cool; they're making a 3rd season of Saiyuki!!!! ALL BY THEMSELVES!!! Kakkoi na! Saiyuki Third Season Project www.animeotaku.net/west/3

  I'm trying to draw Sanzo-sama. Sanzo looks good in glasses… Maa maa…

Anyway, I hope you review! Or else, Gojyo and Goku'll fight endlessly and kill everyone! well, before Sanzo kills them first

someone cocks his gun 

bullets fly everywhere

IIE!!! Yamete, Sanzo!!!!!!!!!!!! Hakkai, tasukete!!!!!! 

Honto ni sou omoimasu desu ka – are you sure


	8. Complete Realizations

Dawn of the New Morning: A Gensomaden Saiyuki Fan Fic

Author's notes: Hello!!!!!! Just a quick review of what happened in the last chap…

        "I often keep quiet when I'm at the Houtou Castle, observing anyone and everyone, keeping quiet unless needed to speak. I'm those kind of people." Yaone explained to the man beside her. "Really, it looks good on you." 

So, there it is, our quick recap! And I can finally draw Goku chibi form that is… and Sanzo!!! Yay!!

**start**

"Sou desu ka…arigato." Hakkai said, smiling.

"So…did you kill a thousand demons?" Yaone continued to inquire. 

"Ano…hai. Sou desu." Expecting a surprised look from Yaone, Hakkai glanced at her quickly for her reaction. But strangely she didn't react. She was still staring at the ceiling. 

"Naze desu ka?" Yaone said, her fingers playing with the edge of the blanket. 

"Why did I kill a thousand demons? Well…you see…I fell in love with my sister at that time, about three years ago." Hakkai started to explain. 

"And then…?" 

"I never knew that until she said it to me. And then one day, she was to be sacrificed to the 100-eyed demon. So then I went in his castle and massacred his clan, and when I got to Kana, she got my knife and killed herself before me. She just told me that she's pregnant with the demon's child. I killed 1000 demons in that castle, thus making me a demon." Hakkai finished telling his story. 

"I see…" Yaone said with interest. "I'm so sorry for your loss." 

Hakkai didn't say anything. As if what she said was enough for him. 

"Iie. You don't have to be." Hakkai smiled. "Oyasumi nasai, Yaone-san." 

"Un. Oyasumi nasai, Hakkai-san." 

**

5th day

"Gojyo!!!!! That dumpling was MINE!" Goku wailed, waving his chopsticks at Gojyo's face. 

"Oi, baka saru, I didn't see your name on it. Besides, the dumpling was on the serving plate, not on yours, you baka saru." Gojyo said knowingly, continuing to chew through the dumpling. 

"Akai abura-mushi!" Goku teased. "That WAS MINE!!! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!" Goku continued. 

"What are you gonna do with it?" Gojyo asked. 

"A-BU-RA-MU-SHI!!! Gojyo wa aburamushi!!!!!!!" Goku teased again, waving a finger. 

"Urusai!!" Sanzo said, veins popping out of his forehead. 

"Maa maa…" Hakkai smiled, making Gojyo blush inwardly, Sanzo snorting. "Do shimashita ka?" 

"I-ie n-nandemonai." Sanzo murmured, his hand holding his gun shaking. 

*

The snow still continued to fall as the night over took the day, shadows appearing on the town's streets. As Cho Hakkai drank his usual Oolong tea as Gojyo and Goku fought endlessly. Sanzo was somewhere in the room, reading newspapers, smoking a cigarette, his reading glasses gleaming as his purple eyes ran over the characters. 

"BAKA SARU!!!!!!!!!" Gojyo screamed, waving his fist. 

"ABURAMUSHI!" Goku screamed back, making a face. 

"Maa maa…oyamenasai desu ne…" Hakkai said calmly, still amused as he held the cup in his hands. Yaone was next door, taking a rest from the four days she went around town. 

"He started it!" Goku wailed, pointing his figner at Gojyo.

"Nandeste?!" Gojyo said. "You started it, calling me a red cockroach!!" Another quarrel started and finally, Sanzo became fed up and stared shooting holes on the wall.

"Sanzo…" Hakkai murmured, smiling, sweat dropping at the same time. 

**hours later**

Knocks on the door met the girl's ears, making her turn to the door. 

"Dare desu ka?" she asked politely, standing up and brushing her dress off.

"It's me, Hakkai." Hakkai replied. Yaone eagerly opened the door to see Hakkai standing in the doorway. 

"Hakkai-san," Yaone started, making way for Hakkai to enter their room. "I thought you were with Sanzo-san and the others." 

"I thought I'd check up on you." Hakkai said kindly, sitting on a chair. 

"You shouldn't have bothered."

"Iie iie…" Hakkai said. "Gojyo and Goku's busy with their usual little fights." 

"Sou desu ka." 

"Do you want some tea? I just drank some, but I'd be glad to make some for you." Hakkai offered, preparing to stand up from the chair.

"Iie, iie." Yaone replied, waving a hand. "No thanks." Hakkai eased back on his chair and relaxed a bit, letting Hakuryu sleep on his lap.

"You didn't get enough sleep last night, ne, Hakuryu?" he asked his pet, slightly stroking Hakuryu's fur. Hakuryu cooed at his strokes, snoring lightly. Yaone looked at Hakkai intently, observing everything about him. 

Hakkai's hair was an interesting shade of black and brown, shining in the late sunlight as the sun began to set. His deep green eyes were focused on his pet, a hint of unusual kindness reflected in them. He definitely has a lean stature, but from his looks your first impression would be that he couldn't hurt a fly. He was so kind, so sweet, so caring, and so gentle – that even he cares for his enemies. 

Yaone was right – the metal limiter clasps does look good on him. He was so handsome, by far the most beautiful of the four, by Yaone's point of view of course. Yes…beautiful. She knew it was strange to call a man beautiful, since the term was widely used for women. But he wasn't just cute or merely good-looking; he was beautiful. Beautiful in more ways than Yaone could imagine. 

But something was concealed in Hakkai's beautiful deep emerald eyes. Something…something that Yaone could sense in a matter of minutes. She was sure that there was something – another side of him that crept her up a bit. She knew – yes, definitely knew – that there was a special kind of cruelty in his persona, a vindictiveness kept so hidden that only some people knew about. Malice he used unless he was ultimately irate. And yet she wondered how Hakkai could keep his temper, have his patience for so long. 

"Do shimashita desu ka?" Hakkai asked, now looking up from his pet to the girl before him. 

"Iie…nandemonai." Yaone smiled, shaking her head lightly. His eyes were on her, observing her back as she did. 

Hakkai smiled and stood up, bringing the white dragon with him. Yaone followed him with her purplish-pink eyes, a complete realization coming to her. 

She liked him. 

She did develop great respect for this man who was laying his pet carefully down the bed. She later knew the man who has a dark past behind him, smiling to hide it all up. And now, she realized that she felt something more for the man. The man named Cho Hakkai. 

She liked him – maybe even love him as well.

Iie…

Masaka…

Why does her feelings have to be kept inside her? Why does she fall in love with _always_ the _wrong_ person?! And the thought came to her, but she silently let go of it. Better ask Hakkai for questions. 

"Ne, Hakkai-san…" Yaone started in a very small voice. Luckily, it was loud enough for Hakkai to make sense of.

Hakkai turned to her after laying his pet. "Nani desu ka?" he asked, now sitting parallel to her. 

"Could I ask a question?" Yaone continued. 

"Mochiron desu." Hakkai replied, now sitting back on the chair. Yaone finally decided on what to ask Hakkai…expecting a somewhat surprised reaction form him. Oh well, might as well try…

Author's notes: Did you like it?! Huh?!?!

For those Slam Dunk fans out there, read a great fic called 'Driven by Passion' by XxX01. It's really really cool!!! It's a SenRu, mind you

Okay: Japanese…

Mochiron desu polite: of course

Nani desu ka polite: what 

Sou desu ka – is that so

Sou desu – yes, it is so

Naze desu ka - polite why

Oyasumi nasai – good night

Baka saru – stupid monkey

Akai aburamushi – red cockroach (also can be said as akai gokiburi)

Aburamushi – cockroach

Do shimashita desu ka – what's the matter

Oyamenasai – a super duper polite way of saying 'stop it' mostly used by the great Tenpou Gensui, past incarnation of Cho Hakkai

Dare desu ka polite - who is it?


	9. Conclusions

Dawn of the New Morning: A Gensomaden Saiyuki Fan Fic 9

Author's notes: There, I placed markers! 

I thank you guys for reviewing! I'm aiming for 45 reviews before updating the 10th chapter… Anyway, just to let you in about some info 'bout yours truly, I actually like yaoi fics. Yup, me, the-ONCE-goody-good A. Pikachu likes Y-A-O-I. But I never have the heart to read yaoi fics of Saiyuki though…SD I still can in fact I like SD yaoi fics… 

On to the fic!

**start**

"Hakkai-san," Yaone started, her hands trembling on her lap. "What would you do if you were in a middle of something?"

"What do you mean by 'in the middle of something?'" Hakkai asked, relaxing back in his chair. He ran a hand through the crop of silky black-brown hair on his head. Yaone giggled – it seemed that Hakkai was ecstatically unaware that he was good-looking; bringing her to the thought of how many women – through the towns they journeyed through – loved him.

"Yaone-san?" Hakkai asked, looking intently at her. "Daijoubu desu ka, Yaone-san?" 

His soft voice made her snap back to reality. "Un. Anyway, what I was saying was, what if you were to choose between two peo—no—things that you really like. What would you do to choose?"

"I think I'd let my heart lead the way, or think about what object benefits me the most." Hakkai said casually, smiling. 

"Sou…ka." Yaone said. 

                        _"BAKA NO BAKA NO BAKA NO BAKA SARU! SARU SARU SARU!!!" _*thump*

_                        "ABURAMUSHI!! AKAI ABURAMUSHI!!! OVERLY HORNY KAPPA!!!"_   *Thump*

                        _"URUSAI!!!!!!!!! OMAE WA KOROSU!!!!!!!!!!!" _*gun shoots*

"Maa maa…they're fighting again, ne?" Hakkai alleged in an amused tone. "Would it be alright if I leave for a while?"

"Of course, it's okay." Yaone smiled. 

"Would it be all right if you could take care of Hakuryu for a while?" he asked kindly. 

"Of course. I would be glad to." And with that response, Hakkai left, closing the door behind him.

*

"HAKKAI?!" Gojyo sputtered out as he stood on the bed. Sanzo suddenly stopped in his pose, holding gun in that cool sort of way, trying so hard not to snigger. 

"Sanzo, daijoubu desu ka?" Hakkai inquired, looking at the blonde monk. Sanzo was still frozen in his position, coughing out small sniggers. "You have been acting pretty peculiar lately, Sanzo. Is there something you know that we don't?" 

At Hakkai's remark, Gojyo immediately stared at Sanzo. 

"Ore wa? Iie, nandemonai, Hakkai." Sanzo retorted, letting his arm fall back into its place. 

**

_What benefits me the most? Or maybe…*who* benefits me the most…doesn't that seem unfair?_

Yaone had left her comfy seat on the chair to move onto the bed, moving nearer to Hakuryu. She thought about Hakkai's words. 

Kougaiji and Hakkai – who will she choose? It was strange – weird in fact – to choose over two people. But the question still lingered on her mind. 

Kougaiji was the type of person whom you think never cared about anyone. But he cares for his sister very much, for his followers, for his mother. But does the prince love Yaone back? Does he feel the same way? Will he be able to satisfy Yaone – satisfy her of her search for someone who cares for her? 

And what about him? What about Hakkai?

He, Cho Hakkai, was the kind of person who you'd think was weak and frail because of his gentle nature. He has gentle nature of course – as some kind of penance for all the sins he had committed, being brought up from a Catholic orphanage. Patience of his can run miles and miles long, for is he is aggravated too much a cruelty of a special kind – brutal and vindictive – comes out of its hard-broken shell. A shell with smiles cast on its surface. 

And Cho Hakkai was a good cook. A kind person – always caring for everyone and anyone -- he's so respectable, polite to all the people around him. 

Another thing hit Yaone – he was just like her. _She_ was the one weak and frail, and _she_ needed his care, his concern – his protection. And that, the complete awareness of what she felt, what she now knew -- and what she needed – came in full contact. 

_He_ was the one to choose.

And he will be there for her. 

No matter what, right? 

Right.

But…

How can she tell him? Did Hakkai come into the complete understanding already?

She was still Yaone – Kougaiji's follower. She was just his follower, nothing more, nothing less. But she was something more to the black-haired man in green. She was just like a forbidden object – you love it so much that you can't have it. So this is what Kana means to move on. Move on with his life without her. 

Their insults screamed in the background, but it never bothered him. He was potted in his own world of thought, pictures of her flying in now and then to remind him of what she looked like. How come… he had to fall in love with someone who is Kougaiji's follower? He is an enemy…for the Sutras and _her_. He was sure that Kougaiji was also secretly in love with Yaone.

_Better tell her._

"Oi, Hakkai, doko e ikuno?" Gojyo asked, startled that Hakkai suddenly sat up from his chair he was sitting on a while ago. 

"I have…something to tell to someone. I'll be back, don't worry." Hakkai smiled. He approached the door and opened it, revealing the hallway leading to the other rooms. He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving the reincarnation of Kenren Taisho gaping at the door. 

"Hakkai…" he said, his voice trailing at the end. Sniggering was the only thing Sanzo could do, which was really unlikely of the pessimistic monk, making Goku stare at him with interest. 

"Ne, Sanzo…are you laughing?!?!?!" 

**

Hakkai opened the door to see Yaone gently stroking Hakuryu, making him purr and coo as he slept. _Kawaii desu ne…_he murmured to himself, smiling that mysterious smile as he held the door wide open. 

"Eh? Hakkai-san, shouldn't you be with Gojyo-san-tachi?" she asked, looking up from the miniature white dragon. 

"I told you I would be gone for a little while, didn't I?" he said, amusement in his tone. "He likes you." He suddenly blurted out, looking at her. 

"Nani desu ka?" Yaone asked in surprise, his words leading into thoughts that she didn't even bother to think about. 

"What I mean is, Hakuryu likes you." Hakkai explained, closing the door. He laughed, thinking of what she thought about seconds ago.

"He does?" Yaone asked, now glancing at the small dragon. 

"Aa." Hakkai could only reply. He wanted to say what he had in mind right away, but the expression was just – for Hakkai – complicated. At first, he just fell in love with his enemy. Well, not really, for Yaone was just his enemy's follower. And that statement makes her still an enemy to them. Besides, what would he say? 

"Sou ka…" Yaone murmured.

*

Night had taken sunlight, making Goku remember his meals of the day. 

"Ne, Sanzo, I'm hungry! Let's go eat dinner!!" Goku wailed, waving his arms. 

"Urusai, baka saru!!!" Sanzo screamed, brandishing his paper fan and hitting the boy on the head. 

"Itai da yo!" he screamed back, turning into chibi form. 

"I think it would be a great idea for us to eat right now. I know even Gojyo's starving." Hakkai laughed. Yaone had gone to bed early, saying that she was full and needed rest. Hakkai complied, leaving the room and going to the infamous 'Sanzo-ikkou', which he is a part of. 

At his remark, Gojyo's stomach grumbled, making Goku yell in triumph. 

"See, Gojyo's hungry!! Ne, ne, ne, Sanzo!!!!" Goku continued, receiving a sigh from the green-eyed member. 

"Yare, yare." Sanzo grumbled, standing up from his bed and throwing the newspaper on it. 

Author's notes: So, how's that? I hope you like this chappie…R&R please!!!!!! Arigato gozaimasu, minna-san! Ja ne!Hakka


	10. Almost

Dawn of the New Morning: A Gensomaden Saiyuki Fan Fic

Author's notes: Elo!!!! How're you guys doing back there? Are you doing fine? 

I just got my hands on the Gensomaden Saiyuki Best Collection CD!!! ^^

Note to Den: By any chance, hindi ikaw si Denise Mendoza ng I3 no? Anyway, thanks to your review. Galing talaga natin!! 

WhOa! It's already our recollection at Monday if only Hakkai could be our RecoMaster…

Enough of this chitchat, on to the fic!!! sings…just hold on tight hitomi konjita nara… And to you all, thanks for reviewing!! Special thanks for Fumi Ayakoganei for her e-mail!! 

***start*** 6th day

The dawn of the new morning has broken, streamlining the once dark night sky. The sun slowly rose from its hiding place and delivered sunlight to the city, illuminating it in its golden rays of light. People here and there started to wake up at the cock's crow, the sunlight streaming down on the beautiful city, melting snow. 

"Kyu…"

_Not now Hakuryu…I feel tired._

"Kyuuuuuuuuuuuu~~~~"

Onegai ne, Hakuryu… 

"KYU!!!!" 

At his pet's squeal, his deep green eyes opened, only to see small, beady ruby-red ones staring thoughtfully at him. He sat up, bringing the white dragon along, brushing off his purple shirt. 

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hakkai-san." The purple-haired girl greeted him with much respect – and love for that matter – setting the tray of tea back on the table. Her long purple hair was twisted in a braid, resting on her shoulder, her pinkish eyes glazing over the simple breakfast she prepared. 

"Ah, Yaone-san. Ohayo gozaimasu." He returned the greeting, now standing up and sending Hakuryu flying towards somewhere.

"Sanzo-sama-tachi had just come by earlier and asked if you were already awake. It seems that you were tired. Are you alright?" Yaone asked, sitting on a chair. 

"Ore wa? Hai. Ore wa no daijoubu da yo." Cho Hakkai replied, sinking in on a cup of freshly brewed strong Oolong tea. 

***

"WHY do you _always_ have to go and ruin my breakfast?!?! That was MINE!!" Son Goku wailed, waving his chpsticks angrily in the air. 

"That's why I call you slow, you baka saru." Gojyo laughed, chewing the fresh spring roll that Goku wanted. 

"I'm not slow, you are! Ero-kappa!" Goku insulted the redhead, poking him with his chopsticks. 

"Yamero da yo, baka saru!" 

"Saru no janai da yo!" 

"URU—sai?" Sanzo started, but failed at the end as the raven-haired man came down to greet his friends. 

"HAK--gulp--KAI?" the furiously blushing Gojyo stuttered out, seeing that his crush was wearing something else than the usual green Chinese shirt he wore. This time it was only a plain and simple green shirt – but to Gojyo it looked something more different. 

"Ne, ne, Sanzo…why are you laughing again?!" Goku suddenly asked, staring at his 'sun' with unmistakable interest. 

"What? Me, laughing? You must be -- snigger -- kidding…" Sanzo snorted, still looking back at Hakkai. Goku, being innocent as he is, looked interestedly at Hakkai, then Gojyo, then Hakkai, then Gojyo, back and forth until Hakkai decided to talk.

"Doshite desu ka?" Hakkai asked, taking a seat beside Sanzo. He suddenly looked at Sanzo and stared at him quizzically. "Something is definitely wrong with our dear Sanzo – he's laughing." Hakkai pointed out, making Gojyo blush even more. 

Merely the sound of his voice captivated the redhead's heart. 

Oh why must he fall in love with Cho Hakkai?

"Aa, aa, aa!!!" Goku agreed. "Something's wrong with Sanzo!!!!" 

"URUSAI, BAKA SARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*

6th night

Another day has passed, and yet again, the Sanzo-ikkou enjoyed every single second of the day. The sun had set a long time ago, and night had overtaken the day, silently casting dark shadows at the buildings and streets of the snow-cast city. Snowfall had started, once again covering the peaceful town in endless sheets of white ice. 

He lay there in silence, his eyes running through the ceiling as if it was some piece of homework that needed improvements. He was bored…he admitted he was. 

Why can't I sleep? 

He can't sleep maybe because it was the last night that he and Yaone would spend together as friends. Probably the next day, they'll go back to being enemies again. It was something that Hakkai dreaded. And maybe it was the only time – probably the last time – that Hakkai could see her peaceful face, sleeping. 

Yaone-san… 

He relaxed his muscles and graced his hand over her face. How he wished they could stay like this forever. 

Hakkai-san… 

And oh, how she wished they could stay like that forever. She was afraid of being alone…yes…ALONE. 

She knew, no matter how pathetically she fell deeper in the dark pit of love for Kougaiji, she knew there was no way out of it, for Kougaiji would never love her…an ordinary subordinate of his, an ordinary demon, an average companion. She wasn't like the youkai princesses out there, so beautiful and rich…

But all she didn't know that she _was_ beautiful. 

She was afraid of ending up alone in the world, with no one loving her and no one to love…no one to care for and no one to care for her…no one to talk to her, no one to comfort her. 

Afraid of dying all alone…dying unloved. 

How much did she fear that fear of dying unloved? If only she knew that the man beside her loved her much than his own life. 

And he _did_ love her more than his own life. Just like he loved Kana more than his own life.

She probably must look at the other side…to open up her mind…and maybe make her mind up. If only she turned – not to the other side actually – but to his side. 

Then she'd understand. 

Understand that she'd not the only person in the world that needs what she needed. Maybe he can give her what she needed – at the same time give him what he needs. 

Maybe all they needed was to look forward to the dawn of the new morning. 

*

The last day had indeed come, sending wonderful rays of sunlight down the land of Togenkyo. Birds were chirping in joyous chatter outside his window, the gentle breeze slightly ruffling his beautiful brown hair. Hakkai smiled – at least the weather was nice outside. 

Hustling and bustling can be heard from the other room, sometimes gunshots and slight bickering waving to Hakkai and Yaone. They sighed, amused at how the two men never stopped at bickering. 

Yaone fiddled with the soft cloth of the dress she was folding up. How would she tell him?

His footsteps echoed throughout the room as he walked across, cleaning his things up as he tried to push away the thought that it was the last day for him and Yaone to be together. He cleanly folded up his clothes, placed them in his bag, putting in other items. 

"Kyu…kyu kyu kyu…" Hakuryu cooed, as if knowing how helpless the two demons were. He amusedly shook his tiny head and cooed some more, now laying his head under his wing as he softly lay on the bed. 

Author's notes: How's that for a chap?! Thanks to you all!!!!! Arigato gozaimasu, minna, for reviewing this fic!!! Ja ne!! 


	11. Separate Ways

Dawn of the New Morning: A Gensomaden Saiyuki Fan Fic 11

Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!! I really appreciate them!!

Here's the 11th chap!!!!!!!!

***start…***

The sun continued to shine down the small snow-barren town. The soft breeze blew down at the people around the town, sending small snowflakes of snow flying everywhere.

The two were standing far apart across the room, packing their things up, readying themselves to part ways and return to the normal flow of their lives. The flow of life in which they'd be enemies again, fighting here and there for the Sutra that his companion wears around his shoulders…for the revival of her master's father, Gyumao. 

How life was so complicated for the two, ne? 

Hakkai stared at the bag. He was finished with his packing, his clothes were arranged nicely inside, other items tucked neatly. What was else to do? He was getting frantic – which was really unlike him. Maybe it was time to tell her already. 

Yaone, on the other hand, has finished arranging the bottles and jars of the ingredients she had bought and placed them neatly inside her bag. She was finished with her packing up and there was nothing else to do. And so she decided to tell him – anyway, she'd be leaving in a matter of hours. 

"Hakkai-san/Yaone-san," They said together, at the same time turning to each other. They laughed before continuing. 

"I've got something to tell you." They pronounced in perfect unison. 

"No, you first." They said jointly, now laughing. 

"Alright, I'm going first." They still said together. 

"I wanted to tell you something." Hakkai finally said, looking at Yaone intently. 

"Atashi mo." Yaone replied, nodding slightly. "What is it?" 

"I wanted to tell you that I –" Hakkai said, but was cut off by the scream of his companion. 

"Hakkai!! Ikuzo na!!" Son Goku yelled outside, Sanzo's and Gojyo's loud footsteps heard echoing. At Goku's words, Hakkai became worried. Will he be able to tell her? 

"Oi, Hakkai!" Sanzo followed in a loud voice. "If you're not coming, then Gojyo'll get you." 

"NANDESTE!!!! TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gojyo's voice shouted at the blonde monk. 

"Ano…hai, hai! Chotto matte kudasai!" Hakkai answered, waving his hand subconsciously. He looked back the girl who was staring at him intently. "Gomen ne, demo I have to do this." He murmured softly, taking Yaone by the shoulders and softly putting his lips on hers. 

Her pinkish-purple eyes widened as she felt his soft lips pressed lightly on hers. So he _did_ like her. Like her so much…how come she never knew that what she needed was right beside her all along? 

Yaone allowed her eyes to close and absentmindedly, kissed back. Of course, the two wanted the moment to last for everlasting eternity…or even just a few minutes…but fate has its way. 

"Oi, Hakkai!!" Gojyo shouted from outside. "Are you coming or not?" 

Hakkai hesitantly – but quickly – drew himself away from the beautiful purple-haired girl and smiled…as he always did. 

"Gomen nasai…" Hakkai murmured, still in his soft voice. "Don't worry, Sanzo has paid for everything, All you have to do is tell the receptionist you're leaving, is that alright with you?" Hakkai asked, as if nothing had happened. 

"A…a…hai." Yaone stuttered out, still shocked about the kiss they just shared. 

"It's been nice staying with you this past week. Sayonara." Hakkai said in his sweet, amused voice, and then left – leaving the confused girl all alone. 

*

"Ch'." The cynical monk said as the raven-haired man left the hotel room and caught up with them.

"Gomen nasai, minna-san. I had some problems to straighten out." Hakkai said as they started to walk out of the hotel. 

"Problems? What problems?" Goku asked as they boarded the green jeep. 

"Ah, iie. Nandemonai." Hakkai waved his hand and turned on the engine, driving to the west. 

*

"YAONE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The youkai princess screamed at the sight of her guardian. Yaone smiled as Dokugakuji went out of his quarters to see her. 

"Oi, Yaone, you're back. How's vacation?" Dokugakuji asked.

"It went well." Yaone simply replied. 

"Ne, ne, Yaone, did you get something for me?" Lirin asked expectantly, looking at her guardian happily.

"Hai." Yaone answered with a giggle. "Tonikaku…Kougaiji-sama wa doko na no?" 

"Oniichan? He's in his room. He said he didn't want to come out of his room…he's weird." Lirin said, still anticipating the 'thing' than Yaone had brought for her. 

"He doesn't want to come out?" Yaone asked, wonder in her tone. "I'd better go see if something's wrong." 

"Dame! Once, Oniichan threw a pillow at me." 

"So?"

The youkai princess laughed sheepishly at her own comment. "Iie! Nandemonai de!" She scratched her head as she stared at her purple-haired guardian, who was walking down the dark corridor to greet her master.

A light knock filled the room, making the redhead jerk his head up to the door. He glared at it for some time, planning to throw a pillow at the person who opens it. 

"Kougaiji-sama?" 

The youkai prince burrowed his head on the rich black pillow, groaning heavily. He must be dreaming…Yaone wasn't back yet – he knew she wasn't.

"Kougaiji-sama?"

And yet he heard again her sweet voice. The voice he had been hearing so long, now having desire for the voice to mention his name so sweetly. He's hallucinating. "I'm hearing her…I'm going crazy…"

"Kougaiji-sama, daijoubu desu ka?" the voice pronounced, making sure that the prince heard her well. "Are you alright in there, Kougaiji-sama?" 

"This isn't right…this is not what's happening…I'm Kougaiji…a demon prince…I'm not going crazy." He mumbled to himself over and over again, making sure he wouldn't lose his sanity over her. He was a prince, for Kami-sama's sake. 

Finally, as Yaone was getting impatient, she gently turned the knob, making the door 'click'. Kougaiji darted his eyes to the person in the doorway to see the purple-haired chemist standing on its way. She was just standing there, looking so sweet, innocent, so beautiful in her own way. Ni Jie Ni was an idiot to call her his concubine; she was, nevertheless, the most beautiful person in this castle. She was indeed too beautiful to be of his possession. 

Probably the only position she could ever be was to be his faithful follower. 

How he wished for her to be fully his. 

"Ya…o…ne?" he muttered under his breath. 

"Eh…hai. Lirin-sama had just informed me that you wouldn't go out of your room. Is everything all right?" she asked sweetly, her hand gently grasping the doorframe. 

"Yaone…Yaone…you're back." Kougaiji said, now standing up from his rich silk black bed. He slowly walked over to his follower, an inconceivable look etched on his features. His dark red eyes stared at the anxious girl. Yaone shivered a bit under the light of his maroon orbs, unfamiliar of the look that her master's bestowing upon her. 

"Kougaiji…sama?" Yaone whimpered, feeling his hand grasp her arm. She looked up at her master with terror in her eyes, only to be surprised when her master suddenly pulled her away from the access and slammed it shut.     

"Yokatta na." He whispered hoarsely as he leaned back against the door, bringing the surprised girl with him. "I'm glad you're back Yaone." 

"Did…something happen while I was gone?" Yaone asked tentatively, as if unable to pry her purplish-pink eyes away from the redheaded youkai. Kougaiji's gaze was still hard upon her, like trying to melt the living hell out of her.

And she cowered, against her will.

Author's notes: There! Finished!! See ya!!!! Bye bye!!! Please R&R!  


	12. Flickering Light

Dawn of the New Morning: A Gensomaden Saiyuki Fan Fic 12

Author's notes: YES! The exams are over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I guess that's all I have to say…this chapter is dedicated to my friends Raei Dagger, Hagaki Ozuno, Akako, Chizuko, Washu2, Lisa, Marion, ~Sanzo-sama~, Chi2 otherwise known as 'Kou-jyo…', Topin, ppol out there, other ppol out there, to YOU, MY REVIEWERS!! Fumi Ayakoganei, especially you! YES YOU! You're reading this! 

                Special thanks to Rei-chan: she's my co-author for my new GensomadenSaiyuki fan fic. Watch out for it, ne? 

                sankyuu, minna-san!

**

Beams of sunlight barely touched the floor of his dark room. Her hands were unwillingly trembling, her eyes were still unable to break off the daunting eye contact they're having. It seems that her hands were resting on his chest, unknowingly of course, and his hands were on her waist. 

What's going on?

Her mind suddenly screamed at her. _Baka! Get off him, Yaone!_

But another voice retorted. _He's the one who pulled her, baka!_

The voices were right – Kougaiji was the one who pulled her. But still…she was just a subsidiary of his. She had no right whatsoever to be almost on top of her master. 

Kougaiji lowered is head, strands of rich claret hair mixing with long wisps of purple. Her warm eye suddenly widened, astounded and at the same time afraid of what her master was doing. It was the second time, she reminded herself, that it was the second time that Kougaiji did this to her. His lips were amazingly soft as it made contact with hers, his hands delicately wrapped around her body, his fingers playing with the large ribbon behind her back. 

While their lips were still together and Kougaiji was still leaning on the door, a fist came in contact with the dark maple door. 

"ONIICHAN!!!!!! YAONE-CHAN!!!!!! What happened there?!" Lirin's voice echoed throughout the room. Yaone hastily pulled away from Kougaiji and opened the door. 

"Nothing happened. Everything's all right." Yaone replied looking flushed nevertheless. Lirin and Dokugakuji looked at her and Kougaiji differently, staring at the two with interest. 

"You sure? ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY SURE?" Dokugakuji commented, a sly smirk playing on his lips. Yaone blushed and resisted the urge to slap Dokugakuji. 

"You're getting perverted as your brother is, Dokugakuji." Yaone retorted, walking past the demon. "So, would you like to eat dinner now before Gyoukumen Koushu does?" she asked, trying to hide the redness of her cheeks. It was already late in the afternoon, and knowing Lirin-ohime-sama well, she suggested eating early. 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the princess screamed, waving her arms up and down. "Iko iko iko iko iko iko iko ikuzo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she chanted as the four walked down to the hall.

*

**yaone's POV**

**about a month later **

I still couldn't forget about him…his beautiful brown-black hair, his mesmerizing green eyes, and his charming smile. I couldn't forget about his usual tea arrangements, his kind tone, and his smile. Again with his smile. 

I'm sure everyone couldn't forget about his smile. 

Egao… 

He can smile even in doubt, in fear (or if he ever experiences fear), in sadness and in regret. He could still smile even though people around him were crying pools of endless tears, he could still plaster that grin even if he felt so lonely inside. His emerald eyes would shine a great amount if amused or happy, his polite way of speaking surprising everyone. 

A man with such a violent past can still smile…I see. 

I wonder how Kana…that girl he was in love with about three years ago…felt to have him to be her sweetheart. I wonder how she felt when she could caress him…comb her fingers through his silky hair, to stare at his compelling bottle green eyes and drown in them forever. 

I wonder how Kana felt when she heard those three words spoken to her so softly. How she felt when he kissed her with undying love – even if she was his sister. How she felt when she killed herself in front of him – her brother, her life, her lover. 

He was everything to her. 

I could tell.

And she was everything to him. 

It was strange. I stared at my pen, which continued to blot the paper that I was writing on. I stared at the medicinal herbs that I preserved sat on the table silently, orange sunlight passing through the jars as the fresh bouquet of red roses on the windowsill swaying softly to the wind. I continued to hum a tune as I lifted my gaze to the paper, racking my brain for the word I was going to write for the medicinal recipe. 

But my brain wouldn't focus on anything else rather than on him.

His name meant destruction. Yes, Hakkai meant destruction in Japanese. Though some people never understood how such a gentle person possess such a disparaging name, I thought it certainly fitted him. 

Would you tell me that _my_ name suited me?

I think not.

I knew he was powerful. I could sense in his veins that he indeed was a dominant man, full of hatred and despise for malevolence around him. He couldn't even stand it when women suffer the same fate as his sweetheart did. 

He was such a lovable person. 

I was knocked out of my thoughts as my pen started to heavily blot the paper. I pulled it away from the sheet of paper, tearing the sheet out of the book I was writing on. The night had fallen deeply in the sky, the wind blowing harshly than ever. The candlelight started to flicker unremittingly, later then dying out with a puff of smoke, making my eyes dart to the molten candle. 

My ears picked up an unusual sound from down the hall. Doors were being slammed open or shut, people coming in or out, the heavy sound of clashing metal ringing in my ears. I abruptly sat up and packed two dozen or so bombs in my pocket, poisonous darts tucked neatly in my ribbon, then rushing outside the door to see what was happening inside the castle. 

As I stepped nearer to the opened door, seeing the torches on the wall gutter, I heard Lirin's giggles of joy, hearing moans of pain and clashing sounds after her laughter. 

And that could only mean…

My footsteps thundered through the dark hallway, throwing bombs here and there to those stupid, brainless youkai and gods bombarding me with their attacks. It seemed that these gods were weak, utterly pathetic and scrawny, for even one bomb blew them away. I continued to run to seek for my master and his sister, looking for my fellow subordinate as well. 

The strip of silky ribbon flew behind me as I dashed throughout the corridor, ignoring the torches that threatened to expire any moment. As I saw the scene, my eyes widened. 

Lirin-sama was fighting with a god. 

Probably the most stupid god ever…it seems that the officers in the upper levels of Tenkai suddenly became idiots and handled Gyumao by themselves, stooping so low that they even hired demons to do their job. 

Author's notes: Next chapter will be all about Hakkai's POV!!!!! Maybe 2 or more chapters before this story ends! Please, R&R!!!! Arigato Gozaimasu! Sankyuu!!!   


	13. Demise

Dawn of the New Morning: A Gensomaden Saiyuki Fan Fic 13

Author's notes: Yes! I think…two more chapters before this story ends! I am so happy. 

Thanks again to those who reviewed!! I'm trying to finish this as fast as I can, and now that I have a long holiday 4 days, from Friday to Monday in fact…, I can finish this and maybe another fic of mine! I am just so happy today! And the teachers didn't even give us assignments!  
  


*

**Hakkai's POV, same timeline**

I stepped on the brakes as fast as I can, sending clouds of dust before our very eyes. I heard Gojyo choke, Goku cough and Sanzo 'ch' again. 

"Where did _you_ learn to drive?!" Gojyo coughed out at me. I just smiled, making him blush. 

"Ano…sumimasen, but we have to get to Houto castle as fast as we can, right? So…here we are." I pointed at the castle behind us, the windows etched in full shadow. 

"YEAH! Now we can get some exercise! Let's go and get that Gyumao!" Goku said with much anticipation, jumping out of Jeep and running to the castle doors.

"OI, BAKA SARU, MATTE!!!!!!!!!!!" Gojyo screamed, jumping out of the car and following the boy's footsteps. Sanzo got out and I followed, leaving Jeep to transform into Hakuryu. A few moments later, as we all stood before the large metal door, a small white dragon caught up with me and perched itself on my shoulder. 

"It seems like something's going on there." Gojyo commented, lighting another cigarette. 

"Ikuzo ikuzo!!!" Goku wailed, as if begging us to give him permission. I laughed and walked ahead of the others. 

"Are you coming or not?" I politely asked, looking at my comrades carefully. Goku happily followed me, Gojyo who was strangely blushing went after him and Sanzo followed me last. Goku pushed the door open and grinned widely at the sight that met us. 

"Yatta! See those? Those are … those are…GODS?!?!" Goku screamed, his orange eyes widening at the sight of gods being creamed by demons. 

"By the looks of it, Tenkai had just gone stupid and finished our job for us. What luck." Sanzo alleged mordantly. He threw his cigarette butt down on the floor and smashed it with his foot. "Seems that we have no job here." 

"You're the ones who were assigned to finish Gyumao, weren't you?" a voice, strangely familiar yet somehow annoying, met my ears. I turned around to see the Goddess of Mercy, Kanzeon Bosatsu, standing there with her hand on her hip and Jiroushin behind her. 

"Us? Then how come you stupid gods of Tenkai let your gods come down here and do our job?" the blonde monk spat. Kanzeon snorted. 

"Konzen, you don't expect your aunt to be so dense, do you? Of course I didn't let these brainless gods come down here." Kanzeon remarked amidst of all the chaos encircling us. 

"Aunt? You're not my aunt, and I'm not KONZEN!" Sanzo retorted. "Why do you gods always call me Konzen?" he added, much more likely under his breath. 

I watched the two converse, conclusions forming in my mind. Why do these gods call us by different names? As I remember correctly, Homura called Gojyo Kenren once, Sanzo being called Konzen and me…Tenpou. I don't exactly get it, but ideas started to swim around my head. Come to think of it, only Goku had the same name. 

"I have to go now. Ja." Kanzeon Bosatsu told us, then disappearing with Jiroushin in a flash of light. As we turned back to the battle, it seemed that both sides were frail and both were defeated. 

"Preferably, I think we should find where Gyumao's resurrection will be held." I commented. Sanzo agreed with me, leading us as we ran through the large room and into the second floor. 

We ran and ran until we reached the second floor, but much to our expectation, a heap of unconscious you kai were dumped in every hallway. I tried to smile, but I was getting a bit disappointed about this god thing. 

I expectantly hoped that the Gods in Tenkai would be wiser and smarter. 

Maybe like Kanzeon Bosatsu perhaps?

I started to run to the third floor, fourth floor, to the fifth floor… sixth floor…. As we reach the landing for the sixth floor, I heard Goku's usual pants for nourishment. 

"Sanzo…" he started. I closed my eyes in slight fatigue. 

"Urusai, baka saru." I heard Sanzo snap, making my green eyes open again. 

"Hey look…isn't that…" Gojyo pointed at three figures fighting. I looked at them with interest, then finally noticing that…

"That's Yaone-san and Lirin-san!" I remarked, my eyes widening. I can't believe it, I saw Yaone again! 

Well afterwards, I thought the thought was practically stupid. 

I should've known that Yaone would be here. Her master resides in this castle. 

And she does too. 

"LIRIN-SAMA, ABUNAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard the purple-haired girl scream, jumping out in front of her master's sister to shield her from the god's attack. Yaone pushed the youkai princess out of the way as she received the hit, a large fist coming in contact with her abdomen. As I watched in horror as she flew in top velocity to the wall, Sanzo and the others were already running to the top floor. 

"Oi, Hakkai, are you coming?" I heard Gojyo shout at me, but I paid no attention to his words. My eyes were soulless as I watched Lirin kill the god off easily, pure rage coming into the princess as she witnessed her close guardians' attack. In less than one minute, the god disappeared into ashes, spraying into the wind. 

"HAKKAI?" I heard Gojyo's voice again. 

"Yaone-chan! Yaone-chan! Shikarishite!" Lirin screamed, running to her guardian with tears flowing down her cheeks. 

"Ikuzo." Sanzo commanded, Goku staring at the redheaded demon. I didn't shift my gaze. I still stared at Lirin who had Yaone in her arms. 

"Demo…" Gojyo retorted, turning back to the blonde monk. 

"Ikuzo." He repeated. "He needs to be here. He'd catch up to us later, won't you Hakkai?" he asked me. I nodded numbly, not feeling anything as I continued to observe the scene before me. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gojyo reluctantly obey Sanzo's commands. He ran to the top floor with Goku and Sanzo, leaving me alone to deal with my own problems. 

"Yaone-chan, Yaone-chan…" Lirin repeated. She was crying so hard that she almost had no ability to speak, she was shivering. 

"Yaone…" I mumbled, my soft whisper leaving my lips and reaching the purple-haired girl. 

"Lirin-sama, normally, I wouldn't die like this, but in this case, it seems that I would." Yaone said with cheerfulness in her voice, her warm pinkish-purple eyes half-closed. "Go to Kougaiji-sama. Leave me here. I have done what I promised. I have served you until my last breath, haven't I?" 

"Yaone-chan. Don't say that…" I heard Lirin sob. 

"Why shouldn't I? It is true, isn't it, Lirin-sama?" Yaone asked with a smile. 

"Urusai, Yaone-chan…I can get you to a doctor…to Ni Jie Ni, to Dr. Huang…I can get you to Oniichan, can't I? C'mon Yaone-chan, get up…" Lirin's cries became into sniffles. 

"Just leave me here, Lirin-sama. You could not avoid it when it's your time to disappear from this earth." Yaone pointed out. "Leave and go to Kougaiji-sama." 

"Demo Yaone-chan…" 

"GO! If you don't want me to be mad at you before I die, go now." Yaone threatened with a false frown. 

I saw Lirin take a few steps back, and then see me. She ran to me, countless tears dripping down her face. "Please take care of Yaone-chan, tell her not to go unless I come back with Oniichan." She asked me. I nodded and she left, leaving me alone with her. 

I took gradual steps to come closer to Yaone, kneeling as I came near her. "Yaone…" I mumbled.

"Hakkai-san…" she murmured under her breath as I took her in my arms. Blood was spreading from her stomach, where the god had hit her. It seems that the god had some kind of weapon he used to cause this much damage in one strike. 

"Yaone…" I repeated. 

"I'm so sorry that you have to see me die." She remarked, her eyes still half-opened. "I must be reminding you of Kana-san, aren't I?" 

"No…Yaone…" 

"It's alright. I will die someday, anyway. I really like you, Hakkai-san…I do." Yaone said to me, her voice so soft to my ears. I felt her semi-cold hand grace my cheek, her fingers brushing away a lock of brown-blacxk hair. 

"I'm really glad I met you, Hakkai-san. I…just hope that…we…meet…some other time…" she panted. I panicked – no – she wouldn't die right now… not now. "As…friends…"

I felt her hand slightly slide down my cheek, her eyes fully close, her breathing stop suddenly. 

No…she shouldn't be dead. It's happening all over again…

And at that moment, I knew that she died.

Author's notes: PLEASE R&R! SANKYUU! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! MARAMING SALAMAT PO! THANK YOU!!! sabi ko sa inyo sinungaling ako eh, actuall yaoi lover ako eh. He he he…pinoint out ni sanzo-sama, yan tuloy       


	14. He Confesses At Lastdid he?

Dawn of the New Morning: A Gensomaden Saiyuki Fan Fic 14

Author's notes: Thank you so much for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I guess this is the 2nd to the last chapter. 

Just to let you know, I'm now a _Shoujo Kakumei Utena _fan! It's so cute!!!!!!! I practically don't like Chu-chu very much, but I like Touga/Utena pairings to let me live my life. 

* our POV * * same timeline *

He gingerly laid her down the cold cobblestone, his hand brushing a stray tendril of her mauve hair. He cast one more loving glance at the figure lying before him, before going away to catch up with his comrades. 

"Sayonara…Yaone-san." 

* Hakkai's POV *

"Oi, Hakkai, are you feeling well?" I heard Gojyo's voice ask me. It had been a month since that fateful day, when we successfully killed and stopped Gyumao's resurrection…and when she died. 

"Oi, Hakkai?" 

I didn't answer him; instead I just sat there before him with my head hanging low. I just realized that I almost became suicidal after a week of Yaone-san's death. I remember what I foolishly did as we settled down in a town near the temple Sanzo had resided in a few years ago. 

*

_"Don't disturb him, Gojyo. He's probably feeling suicidal right now. You don't know how much he's been scarred." _I heard Sanzo say from the other room. Thankfully, Sanzo understood what I went through that time, and they left me in my own privacy to reflect on my useless life. 

_Suicidal…maybe if I kill myself, I'd end this foolishness._

I'm becoming more and more reckless, thoughts of killing myself invading my sanity every now and then. It was not I…not like me at all. 

But what can you do when two people you dearly love die before you? 

Probably become insane.

I can't deny it. Probably you people would think I would never be scarred my whole life, scarred so much to think of suicide. That time I was traumatized. All I thought about was killing myself, ending the burdens I'm probably causing on Sanzo, Gojyo and even possibly Goku's shoulders.  I smiled a wicked smile, feeling that my demonic side invading me as I grabbed a knife that lay silent on the table. 

I opened my green eyes and locked my sight on my left wrist, the knife held tightly in my hand. Slowly I cut my wrist open, feeling the open air sting my new wound. I watched silently as blood trickled down my arm, red liquid assaulting the sleeves of my pale lavender shirt. My brain actually thought that there was no pain at all, my mind curiously going blank. My vision blurred, every color that my eye can read becoming black and white, fading every second. And for all I knew I was already unconscious as Gojyo hurriedly went into the room I was in.

_"Hakkai! What were you doing?! That was dangerous!" _Gojyo scolded me as he wrapped my wrist in bandages. I smiled, that smile I always wore and scratched my head with a free hand. 

_"I guess I went out of my mind, Gojyo." _I replied sheepishly, still smiling at Gojyo. For some reason, he blushed, shifting his gaze from my face to my bandaged wrist. At that moment, I heard someone snigger, making me turn to the person who was. 

And to my surprise I saw Sanzo smiling, hiding his face from the two of us.

_"Sanzo, is something wrong?"_ I asked the blonde monk, my green eyes focused on him. He merely shook his head and tried to restrain himself from laughing. 

*

"Me? Right…I'm all right." I answered him, smiling and making him blush. At last I began to speak up. "Why are you blushing?" 

At my question, I instantly heard Sanzo laughing. 

"Blushing?" Gojyo asked, his face becoming redder and redder every moment. "Ehehehe…"

"Usen da yo…ero-kappa" Goku started to mumble as he slept. I laughed at him for a moment before turning back to Gojyo.

* the next day *

* mid-afternoon *

* our POV *

"Oi, Hakkai, I want to tell you something." Gojyo mumbled, opening the door to Hakkai's room. 

"What is it?" Hakkai asked, his green eyes on the redheaded demon. 

"It's really personal, and…it's a secret, though that bouzo already knows about it…and I want you to promise me not to freak out or anything when I tell you this." Gojyo asked Hakkai, sitting beside his best friend. 

"I promise I wouldn't." Hakkai alleged, looking at his best friend. "Is it really important?" 

"Um…to you…I guess not but to me, it is. I just need you to tell me you wouldn't hate me forever when you hear what I'm going to say, or think I'm a freak or a bastard or anything like that. You'd still be my best friend when I say this to you, wouldn't you?" Gojyo inquired, his voice getting softer and softer by the minute. 

"Of course I will." Hakkai reassured. "Now, what is it?" 

"What would you say if…well…a man loves another man?" Gojyo asked quietly. 

"You mean a _man_ loves a _man?" _Hakkai questioned, seemingly not understanding at first what Gojyo had said.           

"Umm…yeah." 

"It's…well…absurd, though we couldn't help it if he, or who this person might be, does." Hakkai answered, looking out the window. 

"Then what would you say if…" 

"If…?"

"I said that…"

"You said that…?"

"*coughcoughcoughIloveyoucoughcoughcough*"

"Sumimasen?"

"I…ahem…umm…I…"

"You…?"

"Iloveyou." Gojyo said quickly, in the smallest of voices. 

"You love me?" Hakkai asked in bewilderment, his green eyes widening. Gojyo loves him! And to think that Gojyo was a playboy…

"You wouldn't freak out at all, would you?" 

"Um…well…" 

"You promised you wouldn't freak out and all…you'd still be my best friend, right?" 

Hakkai coughed. He wasn't exactly sure on how to handle this kind of situation. 

Author's notes: Yes, the chap's short. The next chap will be the last one! 

Thank for all your help and reviews! 

Ja ne!

-A. Pikachu


	15. And He Decides

Dawn of the New Morning: A Gensomaden Saiyuki Fan Fic 15

Author's notes: I am so depressed and queasy and everything you could think of associated to that. I have a VERY HUGE problem about school considering that the problem is about THIS FAN FIC and my other one. Please pray for me that my Computer teacher would be so kind to probably as to some extent this could happen read my fics in that diskette and give it to me and don't tell it to anybody. 

But still…there's less and less chances for that to come true.

PRAY FOR ME!

*

"Ano…eto…Gojyo?" Hakkai asked suddenly, turning to the reincarnation of Kenren Taisho, smiling with his eyes closed. 

"Nani?" Gojyo inquired, refusing to look into Hakkai's eyes. 

"I…need some time to think. Is that alright with you?" the green-eyed man requested. Gojyo immediately obliged and stood up, walking briskly to the door without looking back.

"Hakkai…?"

"Hai?"

"I just hope that…well…nandemonai." He remarked before walking out the room to leave Hakkai alone. 

*

I'm so stupid. I should've known he'd react like that. I shouldn't have said that so suddenly. Not right after two people he loved so much died in front of him.

I'm such a moron… An idiot… 

A big fat stupid, idiotic, and moronic jerk.

Gojyo nonchalantly closed the door behind him and sighed deeply. His ruby red eyes darted from Son Goku's sleeping form on the bed and Genjo Sanzo's body sitting somewhere with a newspaper on his lap, then finally settled in eyeing the window. He laboriously walked to the other bed with difficulty, as if his legs suddenly became lead. Gojyo plopped down a bed and sighed heavily for the second time, his head hanging low. 

Can anyone blame me then? Could anyone blame me because of this foolishness? 

I guess not. 

Or maybe…they will…but I can't and couldn't help it if I fell for him…

He's just so beautiful…sublime…he's too beautiful to resist. Heck, I can even mention countless words about him. In other words, he's perfect. 

I think I can describe him in ONE word after all. 

But I'm still the biggest idiot around. 

Maybe even more stupid than that baka saru.

"Oi, Gojyo." The blonde monk's deep voice not making Gojyo move. He disregarded the monk's call and drowned in his trail of thought, also ignoring Goku's wild snores with something in the line of 'I'm hungry' and 'I'm not a saru'. 

"Oi, Gojyo." Sanzo repeated, prying his amethyst eyes away from the article he was absorbed in a while ago. The peculiar change in behavior in Gojyo made Sanzo's brain click. 

Sanzo's not that dense and insensitive, I guess.

"You told him, didn't you?" Sanzo remarked quietly, but loud enough for the redheaded youkai to understand. 

"Aa."

"What did he say?"

"He's surprised." 

Awkward silence enveloped the room, filling the space with an uneasy feeling. Seconds passed by and turned into a whole minute, until Sha Gojyo decided to speak up.

"From now on, I'll stay away from men no matter how beautiful they are." Gojyo snickered and looked up, brushing a lock of stray red hair away from his sight. At that remark, Sanzo crept away from Gojyo immediately. 

"Nande?!" 

"You said 'no matter how beautiful they are'. Then it means I should get away from you." Sanzo pointed out, sneering. 

"Whoever said you were beautiful, you corrupt monk?!"

"What, you picking a fight?!"

"As I said, who said you were beautiful?!"

"TEME!!!!!!!!! What are you, deaf?!"

"Actually, water plugged his ears and made him deaf." Son Goku's voice was suddenly heard. 

"USEN DA YO, BOUZO TO BAKA SARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NANDE!?!!?!?!?!???!??!?!??!" Goku and Sanzo exclaimed in unison, glaring at the redheaded demon. 

*

He loves me…he loves me… this is so ridiculous.

Hakkai silently leaned on the wall, his legs dangling numbly over the bed. He incessantly stared at his palms, his hands mysteriously trembling. Why was he trembling? There was absolutely no use for him to tremble. Yet his hands continue to shiver as he continued to ponder on his best friend's words. 

'I love you'

It's a shame I never told her that…maybe because I never had the chance to tell her what I wanted to tell her. 

But she told me what she thought of me. 

I just thought that it would be proper that she knew that I loved her…so much. I should've told her that before she died. Before she went away to disappear from my arms. From me…why does this have to happen to me? 

Sumimasen, demo gomen nasai, Gojyo. I love you as a friend…though…no more than anyone else. I hope you understand. 

Wait, why was he saying these things to himself? These words whould be spoken thoroughly and loud enough to be deciphered by the one he was speaking to. 

 So maybe that was the thing that Sanzo was laughing about all the time. 

And he was too dense to not notice that Gojyo blushed every time he smiled at him; spoke to him, or even by merely looking at him his best friend turned beet red. How come his eyes were to blind to see what Gojyo has been leading up to?  

Maybe because he was too much in love with someone else…that's the reason why.

But someone can never take her away from him.

I wonder how Kougaiji's taking it…

Hakkai looked at the blank wall across him, his fingers stopping from shaking. His eyes went wide then softened, a thought entering his mind as he closed his eyes in relaxation. The mention of the demon prince's name sent an instant message that stimulated his brain. 

He laughed top himself before reopening his green eyes, now laying his head back to lean on the wall and stared at the cracked ceiling. 

I should remember that I'm not alone in this…I'm not the only one who's going through the loss of her. 

Yaone-san. 

Author's notes: PLEASE PRAY FOR ME PLEASE PRAY FOR ME PLEASE PRAY FOR ME PLEASE PRAY FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You may never know how much help you can give me. Think of this fic! My other Gensomaden Saiyuki Fan fic! Think fics!


	16. Memories

Dawn of the New Morning: A Gensomaden Saiyuki Fan Fic 16

Author's notes: Due to your prayers, my teacher didn't tell anybody but didn't return my diskette. 

ANYWAY, I must tell you that this fic is going to be stretched a bit. And don't worry: this wouldn't be a yaoi fic. 

Sankyuu! 

*

The sunset delivered orange light across his dark room; slightly illuminating the sight of the figure slumped on the bed. They were defeated, Gyoukumen Koushu died, leaving him, Kougaiji, the demon prince, to rule over their kingdom of youkai. It has been a month…an entire month ever since she died. 

He remembered it like it was yesterday, a vivid memory etched on his brain, repeatedly playing itself on his mind. For once, he could not bear the pain her demise had delivered to his doorstep, finally shattering the last of his sanity and forcing him to shut himself down from the world he once knew. The presence of someone so dear to him had vanished into nothingness – all that was left was an empty void that needed to be filled. But no matter how hard people try, that void of emptiness can never be filled, never be filled to the brim. For only one person could fill that emptiness inside of him and make him full again, to bring him out of the shell and make him known once more.

His soulless ruby eyes lingered on the satin sheets, his fingers playing with the black blanket. His mind was still blank, still going over the events that happened on that fateful day a month ago. As he unknowingly forced himself to watch the memory in the eye of his mind, his eyes closed, his figure wrapped in the same black satin sheets that he was fingering a while ago.

*

Kougaiji and Dokugakuji were with Gyoukumen Koushu, Ni Jie Ni and Dr. Huang at the top floor, preparing for the resurrection of his father, Gyumao, amidst of the pointless war going on around them. He tapped his foot incessantly, his eyes locked on the people working on Gyumao's resurrection, his patience running low. They were taking too long. 

At that time, his little sister ran into the room just as the Sanzo-ikkou did. Kougaiji lifted a brow at his sister in an act of inquiry. 

"Oniichan…oniichan…" Lirin panted, tears still streaming down her cheeks. 

But Kougaiji paid no attention to her words; he stared icily at the blonde monk with an indescribable look upon his face. 

"Genjo Sanzo…" he murmured in his deep pitch, red eyes still locked on the blonde monk. Sanzo glared back, the same expression on his face. "I am sure you will die today." He continued in his arrogant tone, eyes turning into slits as he started to summon evil. 

"ONIICHAN!" Lirin screamed, stopping her older brother temporarily from chanting. 

"Not now, Lirin." Kougaiji snapped, returning to his chanting with his eyes closed. Lirin's sniffles and cries for her brother remained unheeded until Kougaiji ran out of patience. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!" he exploded, eyeing his sister expectantly.

"Yaone-chan! Yaone-chan…Oniichan…c'mon! Follow me!" Lirin cried, her green eyes puffy because of her endless tears. 

"I can't right now!" Kougaiji replied, eyeing the three. _Three…THREE?!?! _"Where's the other one? Cho Hakkai?" 

"You don't have to know." Sanzo interrupted, his voice deep and cold. "Now, are you going to kill us or not?" he added, staring at Kougaiji as he crushed a cigarette with his foot.

Kougaiji disregarded Lirin's request and proceeded to fight Sanzo. 

"YAMETE!!! ONIICHAN!!!" Lirin screamed as Kougaiji leaped forward to attack. "Yaone-chan's dying, okay?!?!?!? YAONE-CHAN'S DYING!!!" she yelled, tears furiously spilling down her face. "WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?! DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?!?!?!" Lirin continued to shout, Kougaiji frozen in his place.

"ONIICHAN!!!!!" 

Yaone? 

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! SHE'S DYING!"

Die? 

"ONIICHAN!!!!!"

That was probably impossible…

"LISTEN TO ME!!!!!"

But…

Kougaiji was frozen in place for about seconds until his nerves picked up and in quick reflex, he ran to the direction where Lirin came from.

"Oniichan! Matte!" 

"Kou!"

 His red eyes widened in utter surprise. His mind wasn't taking in what he was seeing. He was just staring at it soullessly, his eyes blank at the scene before him. Kougaiji could just hear her sweet voice whispering to his ear.

_Kougaiji-sama._

Her body wasn't trampled – it was neatly placed on the floor, her eyes closed and a smile playing on her pink lips. Her hands were resting across her chest, her long purple hair flowing beside her. His footsteps became quicker and quicker every second as he ran to her corpse, trying to stop the tears threatening to spill down his face. He kneeled down and hugged her carcass as hard as he can, never letting it go. 

_Why did she have to go?_

_Now? And leave me all alone? _

_Why…?_

He cried silently as he clutched onto her body. Lirin cried endlessly as Dokugakuji held Lirin tightly to avoid Lirin from shaking so hard. 

He looked so pathetic…so weak and so frail as he embraced her corpse. She was completely gone from his life without saying goodbye. Never will he hear her sweet voice calling for his name, her eyes glint with a special kindness, her lips form a smile or a frown. Yaone would never fight beside them anymore, nor help them in their troubles, nor run after Lirin if she escaped from Ni Jie Ni or Dr. Huang's hands. No one would throw bombs or plant landmines to help them escape, no one would attack the Sanzo-ikkou with a spear that she was so good at. 

No one could ever replace her…someone…someone who helped Kougaiji fill the void that haunted his life forever. 

*

The sun brightly shone upon the sky, beautiful cherry blossoms flying with the wind. She was standing in front of a huge Chinese door encrusted with designs, a beautiful smell wafting from the room on the other side. She stared at the door in wonder, inquiring herself on how she got there and why she was wearing the traditional Chinese robes. 

"You may enter." Said a male voice from the other side of the door, signaling her to come in. As she opened the door, a huge pond filled with water lilies met her sight, glowing in brilliant light and emitting a waft of sweet odor from the pond. She saw a Chinese soldier standing beside a goddess who was sitting on a throne, cross-legged, staring incessantly at the pond full of water lilies. The goddess had jet-black, shiny raven hair and purple eyes staring incessantly to nowhere. 

"Hello there. You must be wondering why the hell are you here, are you not?" the goddess spoke up, turning to the girl standing before them. "To let you know, this place is called Tenkai, or heaven. Since you died a month ago, we have been conferring with each other whether to give your life back or not, to let you stay here and be a goddess or not. Since so many people need you down the world, and Gyumao's revival was successfully stopped… we have decided that you will be given your life back, revived but not reincarnated."

"Ano…"

"You do understand me, don't you?" the goddess, more known as the Goddess of Mercy or Kanzeon Bosatsu, remarked, smiling at the girl.

"Hai. Wakarimasu."

"Then, you should be off now. Jiroushin." Kanzeon gestured the Chinese guard to accompany the girl. "You will be spending another month in Tenkai before you are revived. We have to make sure all procedures will be done correctly and the rules and stuff like that." 

"Hai."

"My…how boring it is in here…" Kanzeon muttered as Jiroushin and the girl went away to find the girl's quarters. 

"You must excuse Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama." 

"It's all right. You don't have to mind." 

Author's notes: so, guessed who the girl in Tenkai is? 

PLEASE, R&R! The 100th reviewer gets something from me!

Sankyuu! 


	17. Moments in Heaven

Dawn of the New Morning: A Gensomaden Saiyuki Fan Fic 17

Author's notes: I'm hurrying this up, since I have my other Gensomaden Saiyuki Fan Fic to finish! Please read it: it's titled _Aoi Tsuki_! Please review too!

Here I go!

By the way: do you guys know who the girl was? Yes, if your guess was _____, then you're right!

*

2 weeks later…

She and Jiroushin passed by a quiet corridor, the sunlight streaming down on them, the birds chirping around them. The sakura blossoms were flying around them with the wind, creating a peaceful but creepy atmosphere. The girl looked back, stopping momentarily to eye two doors that remained closed for the past five hundred years.

"What's in here?" Yaone asked Jiroushin, looking with expectancy in her eyes. She felt that there was something in this room that called to her attention, something spiritually important, a presence of someone pulling her to the room.

"Books. Lots of books and scrolls about the world below and heaven." Jiroushin explicated quietly. He exactly knew whom the room belonged…though he wouldn't tell Yaone who it was.

"Can I come in?" Yaone inquired, looking at him intently.

"Come in? I don't know…since that room has been closed for the past 500 years." Jiroushin explained. 

"Five hundred years?" 

"Aa." 

Yaone grabbed the doorknob and turned it, a clicking sound invading their ears. She gently pushed the door open to reveal a room full of books, scrolls and paper, shelves and shelves of manuscripts invading the room's space. A bed can be hardly seen, since it seemed that the room, for the past five hundred years, has never been cleaned at all. 

"To whom…did this room belong to?" she asked softly, eyeing all the manuscripts and books with scrolls laden on the floor. In an instantaneous moment, her eyes closed, and a perfect picture of Tenpou Gensui came to the view of her eye's mind.

"Someone…with shoulder-length black-brown hair…and green eyes…" Yaone recited, her eyes closed. "Wearing glasses and a lab coat…"

"How did you know?" Jiroushin asked surprisingly, his eyes widened in shock. 

Yaone opened her purplish-pink eyes and stared at Jiroushin.

"A person who resembled Hakkai-san very much." Yaone pointed out. "What was his name?"

"Tenpou…Tenpou Gensui." 

*

The last two weeks of her stay in heaven ended quickly. Jiroushin had told her never to tell anyone about what she knew about the past incarnations of the Sanzo-ikkou. 

Yaone stood silently before the goddess of mercy. The ritual was about to start, and maybe the next day she would find herself back in Togenkyo again. 

"The ritual will begin. Please stand back." Kanzeon murmured, starting to chant the spell that will bring Yaone back. Yaone listened silently, feeling something strange and odd encircling her. The next thing she knew, she was engulfed in light and disappeared from Tenkai.

*

The sunlight glared through the window, making him sit up immediately and rub his green eyes. Putting his monocle back on, he opened his bright jade eyes to see the sunlight touching the floor, hearing the birds chirp happily outside, butterflies flying around outside his window. He stood up and walked to the window, opening it and letting the fresh air sting his face.

"What a nice day it is…" he remarked, smiling. He turned back to his bed and grabbed some clothes, heading to the bathroom to take a bath. Goku would surely complain that there was no food and he'd have to go shopping. 

He was absolutely sure of that.

"Is it breakfast already?" Goku wailed, standing up from his bed half-sleepily, rubbing his golden eyes. 

"Hai." Hakkai answered as he opened the door to Goku's room. 

"WAII!!!!! Ikuzo!" Goku screamed, jumping up and down in complete joyous mirth and thundered down the stairs like a wild horse. Gojyo was just about to emerge from his quarters when Goku ran past him, making him tumble down in his own clumsiness. 

"YAMERO, BAKA SARU!!!!!!!" The redheaded demon hollered after the spiky-haired boy, extremely furious about what Goku has done. He himself marched down the stairs, planning to strangle the boy to bring Goku to death as quickly as possible. The blonde monk followed, 'ch'-ing as well as he did. He sleepily walked down the hallway and down the stairs, overlooking the fact that a fight had started down below. 

Cho Hakkai followed Genjo Sanzo, smiling all the way as he reached the ground floor. Gojyo and Goku were already fighting over the table, voices loud and ear shattering, while Sanzo was already reading his newspaper, cross-legged with wire-rimmed glasses hovering over his purple eyes. Hakkai smiled – it was another typical morning for the four. 

I guess life under one roof was happy…I think.

"URUSAI!!!" Sanzo shot maybe…three holes in the wall, the bullets millimeters away from the two's faces. Immediately, Gojyo and Goku stopped bickering, as Goku was clutching handfuls of Gojyo's red hair and Gojyo was clasping Goku's shirt collar. Hakkai laughed amusedly as he continued to eat his breakfast, smiling as always. 

"Maa maa, minna…oyamenasai, ne?" Hakkai calmed down the three men, smiling…still smiling. 

"Ch'. I never get to kill that stupid saru." Gojyo remarked, plopping down his chair and ending up with his butt on the floor. Gojyo blushed red – as red as his hair – and stared angrily at Goku. "OMAE!!!!"

Goku laughed boisterously, waving his chopsticks in the air in the process. "You (laugh) fell (laugh) on (laugh) your (laugh some more) BUTT!!!!!!!!!"

"USEN DA YO!" Gojyo screamed, standing up abruptly and pounding his fists on the table. "You sabotaged this chair!" 

"So a monkey _does_ have a brain." Sanzo side-commented, his eyes not straying from the newspaper as he did. Goku immediately stared at Sanzo with a weird expression on his face. 

"What was that about?!?!" Goku asked, his eyes not moving from Sanzo's face. 

"Rather _who_ was that about." Gojyo muttered under his breath, sniggering as he pulled a chair beside him and sitting on it, testing it if it was strong enough to hold his weight.

"OI! ERO-KAPPA!" 

"BAKA SARU!"

"ERO-KAPPA!!!"

"BAKA SARU!!!"

"ERO-KAPP

"URUSAI!!!!!!!!!! OMAE WA KOROSU!!!!!" 

*

She opened her eyes to see sunlight streaming down a window. Yaone sat up straight, observing her surroundings and trying to take in the fact that she was already resurrected. 

Yaone winced in pain as a migraine thundered itself through her head, splitting it in half. She clutched a patch of hair to somehow get rid of the searing pain in her head, trying desperately to adjust to her surroundings. Just where was she anyway?

Struggling to even stay up, Yaone fought to walk to a door, trying to keep her consciousness. Her hand grasped the handle of the door and revealed a fully furnished bathroom, with a bird perched on the windowsill and sunlight streaming through the window. 

As she opened the faucet to collect water in her palms, she looked up the faucet and gasped at what she saw. 

She was still the same old Yaone…though she never recognized how she looked before. She was always too busy with Kougaiji…doing so many tasks for her master. As she stared at her own reflection, she just recognized on how long her purple hair was, silky tendrils of mauve hair falling delicately down her shoulders. Her eyes were a peculiar shade of red, purple and pink, long lashes protecting her orbs. Her complexion wasn't too pale or too flushed – it was just perfect for a woman of her age. 

Yaone shook her head and splashed some water onto her face, freshening every bit of her, feeling that she was very much alive. She decided to clean up and go to the market – as Kanzeon ordered her to.

Author's notes: so Kanzeon knew about this all along? She planned this all up?! 

PLEASE R&R! I DEFINITELY KNOW THAT YOU NEED TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAP!

P.S: Don't you see that Gojyo's hair is not exactly red, it's a shade of fuchsia? And in the end of the series (which was too short, as I say), they NEVER got to the west? And do you know that Hakkai's so cute? And Sanzo's voice is so pleasing to hear that you could dream peaceful dreams while you listen to his deep voice? I'm blabbing…help me…

P.S.S: Goku-chan no kawaii! Especially when he's in a manga-like pic! 


	18. Revival

Dawn of the New Morning: A Gensomaden Saiyuki Fan Fic 18

Author's notes: This is the last chapter. That's it. 

I'm so sorry, but I'm really pissed off because this is the third time I rewrote this chapter. It was done, but the first time, my diskette suddenly became unformatted, then the second time my diskette was lost. And now I have no trust in diskettes. 

I'm sorry if it's full of crap – please understand that I'm almost sick and tired of writing this chapter all over again.

*

People busied themselves with errands and tasks as other people came in and out of the market. His emerald eyes glazing over the items he saw in stalls and stands, his companion's golden ones searching for an item to buy. 

"Ne, Hakkai, I'm getting hungry!" Son Goku wailed. 

"Goku, Sanzo said not to splurge on you…" Hakkai reminded his companion and himself, staring at the golden credit card in his hands. "But I wonder why the gods never retrieved the credit card."

"I don't care about that, Hakkai!" Goku said, pointing to a stand full of fresh, hot, and newly baked pork buns. "Pork buns pork buns pork buns pork buns!!!" He added, putting on his best puppy-dog-eyes look and turned to the older man. Hakkai laughed and smiled. 

"I guess some food wouldn't hurt." Hakkai chuckled as he and Son Goku started to walk to the stall. 

"WAII!!!!!!!!! MESHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*

"Ne, ne, Hakkai…I'm getting hungry and tired all over again…" Goku moaned as he and Hakkai walked further to the market. 

"I know. Why don't you go back home? Bring these along with you." Hakkai said, placing two bags of groceries in Goku's arms. 

"Eh? A~re?"

Hakkai looked at him with an amused expression on his face. "I'm going further to look for some more things we might need. I'm pretty sure that you and Gojyo would eat certainly a lot more." Goku finally nodded, understanding what he was saying. 

"Hai!"

"You do know the way, don't you, Goku?" Hakkai asked the younger one. 

"Of course I do! Don't be late – I don't want to wait on dinner too long!" Goku grinned, waving goodbye before running away to their abode down the street.

*

She sighed heavily as she placed the groceries down on her new doorstep. She pushed away a stray lock of hair as she looked at the sky, a look of disappointment etched in her eyes. The whole day was almost spent in the market trying to find that thing that Kanzeon ordered her to find. It was a tough task because Kanzeon Bosatsu never told her anything about the 'thing' she had to find, only that '_You'd know it was the one you were searching for when you see it.'_

Yaone jumbled in her pockets for the keys for her new home, still looking incessantly to nowhere. She finally grasped the set of keys in her hand and pulled it out of her pocket, jamming it into the keyhole. Disappointed and happy at the same time, she tried to open the door with the key she was holding. 

Her purplish-pink eyes strayed down to the key she was holding, finally noticing that it was the wrong one. As she searched for the other key, she remembered her newly found friend she met at the market.

Fukutsuza Naoki was her name, a girl with long, purplish-black hair and blue eyes. She and Yaone met down at the market and became acquaintances right away, with Naoki being so cheerful, noisy…and always hungry. But nevertheless, even though Naoki was Yaone's neighbor, she was still disillusioned about the fact that she had not seen her 'target'. 

The wind gently blew across her face, rustling her hair. At that exact moment, she saw a figure stop and look up at the sky, a figure which she had seen not too long ago and missed seeing. 

She slowly turned to the direction of the road, seeing someone standing a few meters away from her doorstep. The figure, which was a man, had soft, black-brown hair bouncing along his features as the wind blew across the strands, a monocle hovering over his right eye, which was in the shade of supple forest green. His jade eyes were observing the clouds up above, probably contemplating on what he was doing there. 

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she recognized who it was. She smiled a smile of unexplainable happiness as she tried to blink her tears away, only to know that blinking the tears away was a feeble attempt. Her crystalline tears continued to flow down her flushed cheeks as she knew…definitely knew that _he_ was the one she was looking for.

*

Cho Hakkai stopped in his tracks and placed his grocery bags down beside his feet. Somehow he had taken a wrong turn as he continued to search for more things in the market. He looked up the sky as he though about how he ended in that quiet, residential lane, pondering on how to come back to their humble abode. 

His jade green eyes jerked up at the sound of someone sobbing, holding back tears. Hakkai turned to his left, seeing something that made his eyes widen. 

She was there, standing in all her majestic glory as she sobbed uncontrollably, staring so lovingly at him as he stared surprisingly at her. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, same liquid brimming her eyes, blurring her vision. All of a sudden, as he was still standing tranquil in shock, she ran to him, crying as she sprinted up to him as fast as her legs could carry her. In one swift movement she was already in his arms, weeping frenziedly as she buried her face in his neck, taking in his sweet scent. 

"Y-yaone?" Hakkai asked in a soft but bewildered tone, his eyes focused on the lady in his arms. 

"Yokatta na…atashi wo…ureshii ne…" Yaone murmured through a muffled breath, still crying on Hakkai's shoulder. "I haven't seen you and a long time…"

*

Once Yaone calmed down, she and Hakkai entered her home and sat down on the couch. Yaone told Hakkai all about what she saw when she was in heaven, all except for the fact that she knew who Hakkai was in his past life. Hakkai looked at the clock after some time to see it was already a quarter until 5. 

"Doumo sumimasen, Yaone-san. It seems that I have to go home before Goku kills me." Hakkai said, laughing softly. He stood up and Yaone followed suit. Hakkai smiled and took her hands in his, leaning down and pressing his lips onto hers. As he drew back, he became satisfied with the flushed look on Yaone's face. "But I promise I'll visit tomorrow." 

Yaone could only nod as her sweetheart walked away, throwing a saccharine smile to her direction before leaving her home. 

*

"**** YOU!!!!" Naoki cursed, glaring at her laptop. "If only this wasn't Togenkyo and I was back at home, you'd explode because of my cussing, you stupid *******, full of ******** computer! AARRGH!!!!" Naoki continued to cuss, probably a vein going to pop any minute. "Why the hell wouldn't you read this stupid diskette?! And now you say it's not formatted?!?!?! Damn, go to hell!!!!!" 

Naoki breathed in and out heavily, panting after all the cursing she had done. She was still glaring at her laptop, which had a pop-up window box that said 'Windows could not read from the described material. It may not be formatted'. "I hate you." 

Out of the corner of her blue eye, she saw a brunette walk out of her neighbor's house and walk happily out to the market. 

"What the…?" Naoki started, then finally realizing who it was. "He he he, going perfectly as planned. Got to tell Fumi-chan is it all right, Fumi-san? and Rei-chan and Raei-chan about this."

*

"Right. Now all we have to do is contact Naoki and tell her not to let Kougaiji, Lirin or Dokugakuji catch any glimpse of Yaone or make any contact with her in any way possible, or else we'd be in big trouble." The Goddess of Mercy, Kanzeon Bosatsu, remarked to her guard, Jiroushin. "But it seems that they looked to the dawn of the new morning after all."

"Seems so, Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama." Jiroushin agreed, nodding as he did. "It seems so."

"KANZEON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Oh no…Naoki already knew what I did…hide me." 

*

Author's notes: I know, Fukutsuza Naoki is I, A. Pikachu. The readers of Raei Dagger's story _Remnants of a Shattered Crystal_, probably knew it was me. Anyway…I know it's corny, but I had to do something. It's my first time doing a self-insertion fic so please I hope you don't mind. See, I had this great idea for a humor fic and I just had to put it in. 

I thank all of you for supporting me all the way, especially to my friends in FF.net! And I consider all of you my friends, yes, you my reviewers! I feel so sorry for ceres17, since she was the 100th reviewer and she didn't leave an e-mail address. So, there's no reward for the 100th reviewer…aww…

All of you have been so kind to review this pathetic story! I am so touched that you made this story my third to hit the 100 barriers…my first one has 396. (I am so disappointed! 4 more and 400! Anyone who'd kind enough, please review that story for me! Consider it as a…Christmas gift? I dunno)

And please review if you want me to make a sequel…or you could treat Aoi Tsuki as an AU sequel…but still review! I would be really happy if this fic hits 150-200. Uh…I'm asking too much from you, aren't I?

I'm so sorry for my greediness, I'm still pissed off and nothing could cheer me up other than your reviews! And my modem getting fixed! 

So, I guess I'll see you sometime! Please read Aoi Tsuki! Sankyuu!

Doumo arigato gozaimashita, muchos gracias, maraming salamat po, sankyuu!!!! 

-A. Pikachu a.k.a. Son Goku friends call me Goku since I eat a lot but never gain a pound a. k. a. Fukutsuza Naoki

P.S: please support Raei Dagger-chan's _Remnants of a Shattered Crystal_ and me and Rei-chan's _Aoi Tsuki!_ I would really love you if you do. Sankyuu!


End file.
